rise of namigakure
by 61394
Summary: the world is at war on one side the akatsuki and their ever expanding nation on the other the Konoha alliance while the khan of the land of waves protects his own nation which side will he join the ones who once hunted him or the one he hides from my own take on a banished Naruto story enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Happy anniversary to me here is my new story for all you wonderful people

RISE OF NAMIGAKURE

"I'm sorry Baa chan" a fourteen year old Naruto said unable to look at Tsunade as he impaled himself through the heart with a kunai

"Ahh" a man yelled sitting up in his bed the man was about twenty two years old with spiky blonde hair sun kissed skin and three whisker marks on his cheeks he was wearing only a pair of black pants

The man looked over to see a purple haired woman still sleeping he rubbed a hand over her cheek before getting out of bed and walking over to the balcony looking over at the village beneath him

The rising sun shown down on the white stone buildings and blue tile roads that went everywhere from the farms to the port filled with steel ships sailing in and out towards the two cliffs that bordered the only entrance to the village

'my village' the man thought

The man breathed in calming himself it had been eight years since that day "Naruto" the man turned to see the woman with her purple hair black eyes c cup breasts and swimmers physique hidden by the light green robe that she was wearing

"go back to bed Isaribi I'll be there soon" the man now revealed to be Naruto told her Isaribi shook her head and walked towards Naruto and wrapped her arms around his waist

"Not without you love you've been driving yourself insane with worry they won't come within a mile of the village"

Naruto sighed kissing the woman in his arms "I know but what if they find out that I'm still alive" Isaribi happily returned the kiss "then we'll show them why you're the Khan of Namigakure and why we and our allies have survived as long as we have against Akatsuki" Isaribi told him

Naruto nodded and walked back into the room "your right as usual love" Isaribi laughed "of course I'm right I'm your wife"

Hours later a scarlet train was moving across the rail through the land of fire towards the land of wave sitting around a table were three people Shikamaru Nara Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Inuzuka

Hinata had long blue hair that reached her mid back wearing a flak jacket over a long sleeved purple shirt black pants and sandals her pupil less white eyes glaring at the man across from her

Sasuke had black hair and black eyes that could turn red as blood with white bandages wrapped around his neck up to the collar of a black sleeveless shirt dark grey pants and ankle length sandals on his belt was a Chokuto

Next to him was Shikamaru with black hair in a ponytail wearing the standard uniform for Konoha ninja the man was smoking on a cigarette

"I'm surprised your wife hasn't made you stop smoking those cancer sticks Shikamaru"

Shikamaru took a drag from his cigarette before replying "I'm surprised your wife isn't worried Hinata will try to kill you Sasuke"

"Who's to say she isn't" Hinata scoffed her Byakugan activated "not many would miss you if you didn't make it back Uchiha"

"If you have a problem with me Hyuga then say it to my face" Sasuke said his eyes changing to blood red with shuriken pupils

"You know my problem Uchiha it's because Naruto brought you back to the village and the elders had that farce of a trial to try and banish him for your crime"

"I had nothing to do with that" Sasuke said through clenched teeth

"Don't act like you care about Naruto you damn traitor" Hinata said with cold fury

Sasuke had a hand on his Chokuto while a dragons head made of chakra formed around Hinata's right hand they looked ready to kill the other one until a shadow hand wrapped around their neck

"huh it's troublesome but we're on a train and I don't want to die on a diplomacy mission so sit down" Shikamaru said taking a drag from his cigarette "Hinata I miss Naruto as much as you do but we can't blame Sasuke for what happened"

"but

"But nothing blame the dead elders who prized the leash over what it held back" the Nara interrupted Shikamaru "now then onto business as you both know after Narutos death Akatsuki changed plans and began conquering country after country"

Shikamaru pulled out a map showing the elemental nations everything to the west of the land of fire was colored black with red clouds the colors of Akatsuki all but the land of wind though the great nation was cut in half of it's former size

"According to Jiraiya Sama Akatsuki has made three attempts with their forces conquer the land of waves"

"Most likely to use as a launch point for an invasion to the land of fire" said Sasuke

"Their hidden village Namigakure are extremely security conscious any foreign shinobi that enter the land of waves are hunted down and killed like dogs"

"And we're sure that it won't happen to us?" Hinata asked Shikamaru nodded

"Oh thank Kami I don't think Kiba could raise Kenshi on his own"

At that moment the train stopped "attention passengers we have reached the border of the land of fire the land of waves shinobi Namigakure shinobi will be inspecting the train please calmly evacuate onto arrival platform of Kaiza memorial station until the inspection is complete thank you"

"Huh it's troublesome but it's what we gotta do" Shikamaru exhaled smoke as he stood up followed by Hinata and Sasuke

As the Konoha ninja walked onto the platform they could see twelve shinobi wearing dark blue flak jackets over light blue shirts pants and hoods/face masks around their foreheads was a black headband with a tidal wave carved into the metal as the last of the passenger's leave the shinobi moved into the train

"So Sasuke welcome back" Sasuke looked to see a black haired teen wearing a white towel around his neck with a blue sleeveless shirt pants on his back was a crossbow and a quiver of arrows

"Inari?" Sasuke asked before smirking "well look at this the little squirt is all grown up"

"So the Hokage sent you Shikamaru Nara and Hinata Inuzuka you must really want an alliance with us to send some of her top ninja"

"Yes she does" Hinata said bowing her head "thank you for allowing us into your nation"

"You're not in yet Inuzuka san not yet" said Inari one of the ninja walked to Inari "we've completed the inspection Inari Taicho no contraband or enemy shinobi found"

"That's good back to your post" the ninja nodded before walking off "well come on you have a meeting and I have to make sure my students haven't maimed each other"

"You're a ninja?" asked Sasuke

Inari was about to awnser when a large splash was heard "not again" Inari said walking off signaling for the Konoha ninjas to follow him

When the Konoha Ninjas caught up to Inari he was pulling a boy out of the water the boy had short spiky hair wearing a short sleeved red shirt black pants and black sandals under the black headband on his arm was a long chain tattoo that wrapped around his arm up to his wrist

Standing near the bridge was a girl with blonde curly hair and green eyes wearing a royal blue head band around her forehead a army jacket over a black top dark purple pants with bandages wrapped around her left leg and dark purple sandals the girl had a shit eating grin on her face as she looked at the wet kid

'There's something familiar about that girl' thought Shikamaru

Next to the girl was a boy with light brown hair wearing a dark green hoodie over a grey shirt and shorts with one black sandal and one blue his headband around his forehead

"You're going to pay for that Otsutsuki" the wet boy yelled at the girl still had that grin on her face

"Not likely Kandachi" the girl said Inari sighed before turning to the Konoha ninja "I can't leave you three alone for five minutes alright Konoha nin meet Zero Kandachi Maka Otsutsuki and Ryo Tetsuo"

"Hey" Maka said waving at them "alright let's get the dirt bags over to the diplomacy center"

"Are you calling us dirt bags" asked a glaring Sasuke Maka glared right back "let's see your elders fed your Hokage high quality Sake so she would be so drunk they could do whatever they wanted" said Maka

"and some blonde moron killed himself" said Zero "let's just go"

"no one wants your opinion Kandachi" said Maka "no one wants to hear you talk Otsutsuki" replied Zero

"enough you two let's just go" said Inari as he led the Konoha ninja's and his team across the great Naruto bridge

Alright here is where the chapter ends some things that should be pointed out

Akatsuki has conquered a good chunk of the world

There is 9 years between part 1 and the story

The elders got Tsunade hammered so they could try and banish Naruto

our blonde moron faked his own death and married Isaribi

There will be action later

Ok I can't think of anything else that needs to be pointed out so review and I hope you've all enjoyed the first chapter of rise of Namigakure


	2. Chapter 2

Hey to all welcome to another chapter of rise of Namigakure I hope you all enjoy it

Thanks to everyone whose faved or reviewed it

Now on with the show

RISE OF NAMIGAKURE

The Konoha shinobi walked through the village being escorted by Inari and his team of genin "so Inari how do you know Sasuke" asked Shikamaru

"he was here on a mission with his team man I was a brat back then but Naruto straightened me out" Inari said without looking back

"He certainly had that affect on people" said Hinata "he changed my cousin for the better after fighting him in the Chunin exams"

"Big deal I probably could have done that" said Zero Inari sighed and ruffled his hair "you beat a Hyuga in taijutsu and I'll treat you to as much food as you can eat"

"hey what about us Inari sensei" asked Maka "same deal for you and ryo though it might not be that hard for ryo now that I think about it"

Ryo just nodded his head and pointed forward "heh Naruto always wanted a statue" said Sasuke

And a statue is what he had standing in front of the three was a twenty foot tall bronze Naruto holding out a rasengan in his open hand surrounded by a lake of orange tiles that led to a circular blue tiled building

"yeah I'll have a statue just like this one someday" said Maka "you could always ask your dad for one Otsutsuki after all you have him wrapped around your finger"

"Zero Maka enough" said Inari "come on" Inari walked around the statue towards the building "um Inari san who is Maka's father" asked Hinata

Inari looked back at Hinata and smiled "the man you want to negotiate with"

Inside the building was a rug with an intricate seal on a pedestal torches lined the perimeter of the building Inari then walked over and added chakra to the seal it glowed and he appeared

Dressed in a royal blue cloak with matching face mask was the khan of Namigakure wearing a brown conical hat trimmed with black fur and the kanji for waves emblazed on the front hung low so all the Konoha ninja could see were his blue eyes

"Greetings Konoha Shinobi I am Hagaromo Otsutsuki welcome to the land of waves" he said before sitting down on the rug Hinata was the first to step forward bowing her head to Hagaromo

"Greetings Khan of Namigakure I am

"I know who you are Hinata Inuzuka you along with your classmates are well known in the shinobi world Sasuke Uchiha a warrior on par with his traitorous brother and Shikamaru Nara the brain behind the defense of the Kubara pass truly Inuzuka san I know who you are and I know why you have come"

At this point Sasuke walked forward "then why did you ignore our previous requests to meet was it because you were speaking with representatives from Akatsuki"

"This will end badly" said Maka ryo nodded "anyone bring popcorn" asked Zero

The killing intent unleashed was enormous to Sasuke it was on par with Itachi's "YOU DARE IMPLY THAT I AM WITH AKATSUKI" Hagaromo yelled

"Those bastards killed my grandfather any of their members I intend to see everyone in their ranks with their heads on stakes unless you wish to join Zetsu and Deidara in hell I wouldn't be sticking my foot in my mouth Uchiha"

"Khan Sama please don't take your anger out on Sasuke the whole look before you leap idea is lost on him" said Hinata "as a father surely you don't want to take a father away from his children"

The killing intent stopped "you are wise beyond your years Inuzuka San very well Uchiha you have just been given a stay of execution don't test me again"

"Of course Khan Sama" said Sasuke

Shikamaru walked forward "Khan Sama from the Hokage we invite Namigakure to participate in our Chunin Exams"

Hagaromo nodded "very well" Shikamaru looked confused "wait for eight months you've refused any form of diplomacy between our two villages but you just accept an invitation for your village to compete"

"you misunderstand me Shikamaru San I am using these exams to see for myself if Konoha is worth any of my time my efforts or my men you wish to test the genin but I am testing Konoha prove to me your worth"

Shikamaru nodded "troublesome but I can see your point" "you can" asked everyone else in the room except Ryo but he raised his eyebrows

"heh troublesome what he's saying is that he wants to make sure an alliance will help his village fight the Akatsuki as much as he can help us its troublesome but understandable with the political climate"

"Understood Khan Sama we will see your genin in three weeks" "in three weeks Inuzuka San"

Meanwhile back in Konoha the academy was just letting out and parents were waiting for the ninja hopefuls to come out so they could head home

Among them was a woman with waist length cherry blossom colored hair wearing a red long sleeved shirt with a black apron and pants under a white lab coat with the kanji for slug emblazoned on the sleeve in dark green

"Yo Forehead" the woman looked to see a blonde woman wearing the uniform for the Konoha torture and interrogation force walk over to her followed by another blonde wearing a black Kimono with a grey obi

"Hey Scarface Temari" Temari nodded while the other woman touched a scar on her left cheek "dang it Forehead would it kill you not to bring that up"

"Shikamaru warned you to look before you leap it's not my fault a genin got in a lucky shot with a kunai" Sakura said "anyways how are you Temari any problems this time"

"No I don't think this one will be as to quote my husband troublesome to my health" said Temari rubbing her stomach

"Well tell me if anything comes up even if it's a false alarm" said Sakura

Temari nodded just then a cry of mom was heard and a skinny brown haired boy with green eyes ran over to them the boy ran over giving Sakura a hug "hey Chomei how was school today"

The boy looked down "Ok I guess I lost to Kenshi in taijutsu class" Sakura sighed and messed with her sons hair "hey Chomei don't be so down after all I wasn't no where near the top of the class in taijutsu and look where I am now I can tear up the earth with my bare hands"

"isn't that a little bit of an exaggeration forehead" asked Ino "no one asked you scar face"

"yeah no one asked you aunty scar face" said Chomei Ino looked down "Sakura why did you have to corrupt my sweet little god son with your foreheadness"

"he's my son and I'll corrupt him as much as I want" said Sakura sticking her tongue out at her best friend

At that point two other ankle biters walked over to them one was a girl with blonde hair with black highlights the other was a boy with spiky blonde hair

"hi mom hi Chomei" the two said

"See Ino you have your own kid to corrupt though I don't know where little Megami Chan got her personality I know it didn't come from either of her parents"

"Megami Chan isn't mean" the other boy said coming to her defense "and uncle Sai is nice he gives me extra desert when mom isn't looking uh oh"

"uh oh indeed Ino I hope you don't mind if I hit your husband with my fan Senpu has enough energy"

"no problem with how he acts I sometimes think he's Naruto's reincarnation" Ino said only for Sakura to get a sad look on her face "oh right it's that day isn't it"

"yeah the day Naruto died" said Sakura "come on Chomei we'll head to Ichiraku's after we visit your dad"

"ok mom" Chomei said following his mom

"Sakura has enough to deal with you didn't need to remind her of Naruto on top of it all" Temari lectured

"I forgot we all miss Naruto we all visit his grave today we've all kept villagers from defiling on at least one occasion but Sakura took his death the hardest"

"wouldn't you if he had promised you he'd bring Sasuke home" asked Temari Ino nodded before taking Megamis hand and walking off Temari walked off with Senpu

'man I have a headache' Naruto thought as he stood before a group of twenty Jonin each of them having a genin team "alright this year we are going to the Chunin exams in Konoha I will be taking nominations now if your team isn't ready DON'T nominate them Inari Yukimaru step forward"

The two mentioned steped forward both wearing the official uniform for Namigakure "are either of your teams ready for the exam if not you can say no"

"Khan Sama I Yukimaru Jonin sensei of Tsume Nekotani Shojikina Fujiwara and Tsuyoi Fuuma I nominate all three genin for the Chunin exams"

"Khan Sama I Inari jonin sensei of Maka Otsutsuki Ryo Tetsuo and Zero Kandachi I nominate all three for the Chunin exam"

'huh troublesome great now shikamaru has me doing it now I have to tell Isaribi that her daughter is going into the Chunin exams as a rookie kill me now'

"very well now for the experienced genin teams"

After a half hour debate about twelve teams would be heading to Konoha the rest weren't ready or had just returned from service tours

"very well to all of you the best of luck"

And that's the end of the chapter ha ha I ended up finishing this on valentines day ick now don't get me wrong I can be a romantic when I want but this holiday should be called wallet empty day

And they released two chick flicks today so people going out tonight a moment of silence for your lost money

Okay moment over I want reviews and I want them as fast as you can type them


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all here is my March update for rise of Namigakure I hope you enjoy it

RISE OF NAMIGAKURE

Maka was on her knees as she checked the wrappings on her between the ends of her pants and her sandals making sure it was secure after triple checking it the Otsutsuki stood up and left her bedroom

As Maka was walking downstairs she felt something grab her leg she looked down to see a girl about six with short brown hair wearing a black night dress with a red ribbon in her hair "Hey Kushina what are you doing up so early" Maka asked

"I had a bad dream about the boom man" Kushina said Maka shuddered she remembered that day a member of Akatsuki named Deidara had infiltrated the village and had snatched Kushina right into the air with a giant clay bird

Maka not even been to her orientation yet had ran after them screaming for any ninja to come and help thankfully their dad had come flanked by his elite guard and well their dad was alive and Deidara wasn't but he still haunted her little sisters nightmares

Maka smiled picking up her little sister and taking her back to her room "hey Kushina it's ok the boom man can't get you anymore he's up there with grandma and grandpa and old man Sarutobi"

Kushina frowned "but he's a bad man and they were good peeple" "well the Shinigami puts all the bad people in a different part of the underworld called well I'll tell you that when you're older"

"OK" Kushina said before yawning Maka smiled tucking in her little sister before leaving the room "good night maka" Kushina said quietly before falling to sleep

Maka smiled "good night Kushina" closing the door behind her "good job" Maka turned to see her dad standing there "how much of that did you see"

"I came in at the whole thing where you tried to explain hell to a little girl" he laughed Maka sighed her father hadn't matured at all in eight years

"it reminded me of the times I comforted you when you had bad dreams"

Ok maybe there was some maturity "come on dad I'm not four anymore needing my daddy anymore"

"I know but sometimes I like to remember that little four year old who followed me like a lost puppy especially since she's going to the Chunin exams"

"Mom give you a hard time about that" Maka had to suppress a laugh at her dad shuddering "I think my left ear is still deaf man can that woman yell when she's pissed off"

"Well she's glad I'm the only kunoichi in the house" it was true since Isaribi was never a shinobi and Kushina said she wanted to be a doctor when she grew up

"You know your mother is no pushover right"

"Yeah but I'm the only kunoichi I gotta go I'll see you soon dad" Maka gave her father a quick hug before heading downstairs

Sasuke lazily dodged a strike from his opponent while flipping over the other Sasuke leaped back and looked at his two opponents one was a boy about six with short brown hair that spiked up above his forehead wearing a dark blue shirt and white pants the other was a girl the same age as the boy with long black hair pulled into a ponytail wearing the same clothes as the boy

"Fugaku you make too many unnecessary moments Mikoto focus on quieting your breathing a sneak attack doesn't work if your opponents can hear you coming"

"Yes father" they chorused the two had been training with Sasuke for an hour now and both were showing signs of exhaustion "alright that's enough both of you to your rooms you have a test at the academy tomorrow"

"Hai" the twins chorused before running into the house Sasuke sighed before feeling a new presence on the field Sasuke leapt to the side dodging a Fuma shuriken that cut deeply into the ground where he was standing

"Now Sasuke Kun I hope you didn't wear yourself out fighting my sweet little babies have you" the sweet voice of his wife echoed around him the Uchiha smirked

"Ah the famous Uchiha smirk I'll enjoy wiping it off your smug face when I beat you again" as his wife came into view with her brown hair held in a ponytail that reached the end of her neck a royal blue long sleeve shirt with black buttons black pants and black sandals on her back was a large scroll with the word weapons written in blood red

"I let you win last time Tenten Chan" his wife let out a laugh at that "right the day the great Sasuke Uchiha lets someone win is the day Lee stops wearing green" as she unsealed two more shuriken from hidden seals in her sleeves

"Please dodge I'd hate for the proctor of the third exam to have fresh wounds on his face" Tenten threw the shurikens at breakneck speed at her husband

Maka walked into the courtyard of the Konoha Academy which was filled with other participants "holy crap theres so many genin that came to this"

"Scared Otsutsuki" Zero said "not on your life Kandachi" Ryo shook his head at his two teammates

"OI Maka" a girl shouted Maka looked to see a black haired girl run up to them she was wearing a grey sleeveless Kimono shirt with black pants and blue sandals on her shoulder was a black cat with blue eyes

"Tsume" Maka said hugging the girl "oh my gosh you look great"

"So do you so what's it like dealing with mr. quiet and the king of big mouths"

"Ryo's fine when you get to know him and well Zero is a zero" the two girls laughed

"Were we just insulted" Zero asked Ryo who just shrugged his shoulders "so where are your teammates"

"Oh they're somewhere but Shiromaru picked up your scent and I wanted to say hey"

"I know we need to hang out more after we get promoted we can rub it in our teammates faces when we get our vests"

"OK THAT WAS DEFENETLY AN INSULT" Zero fumed with Ryo holding him back

"it was supposed to be" Maka said sticking her tounge out at zero

"well I'd better get back catch you later Maka" said Tsume before running off

About five minutes later in a cloud of smoke she appeared wearing the Hokage robes "no way that's Tsunade Senju the Godaime Hokage"

"her boobs are huge" said Zero "you know she's sixty right" Zero stopped staring at the Sannins Bosom after hearing that "gross old lady boobs"

"ero baka" Maka muttered

"hello everyone and welcome to the Chunin exams the exam will be divided into three parts Konoha Suna Hoshi Atarashi Taki Nami Kiri show the world your strength" the crowd of participants cheered Tsunade let the cheering die down before she continued speaking "alright when you arrived in Konoha you received a number when that number is called you will go in to the academy for your first exam best of luck to you all"

It was about two hours before Maka's team was called in standing there with a chest was a teenager with white eyes wearing a white kimono slit on the left leg showing a decent amount of mesh covered leg

Zero was drooling at the girl "really again" Maka looked to see even Ryo was staring "eh to Ryo Kami Sama why are all men idiots"

"a question women have tried to find the awnser to for generations welcome to the first exam my name Hanabi Hyuga behind me are two doors one will lead you out the side exit where you'll be escorted back to your home village the other will lead to the staging area for the second exam the key to the area is in side this chest"

"and we have to fight you for it" Maka asked placing her legs shoulder width apart with one arm in front and the other at her hip

"Please I've already done this exam for eighty genin and less than half have passed no you just have to break open this chest with one hit"

"one hit that's it" said Zero chakra forming in his right fist "yes one hit for your whole squad you have two minutes"

"I'll break it open" Maka said "are you crazy I have the strongest attack out of all of us I'll do it"

"over my dead body Kandachi"

"tick tock ninety seconds left" Hanabi said wagging her finger at the genin "gah we're wasting time my punch was always the strongest"

"Does being perverted kill intelligence I'm ten times stronger than you ever were Kandachi"

"one minute left and you haven't made your move yet hurry up already"

Ryo put his hands on their shoulders "what ryo are you going to do it" Ryo shook his head he pointed at Maka then Ryo and then himself

"oh I get it together" "fine well lets hurry up" the three genin ran at the chest and at the same time punched the top the chest clicked open and a key popped out into the air

"well done you saw my loophole" Hanabi said with a smile

"what loophole" asked Maka

"I said you had one hit for your whole squad I never said only one genin had to hit it the point of this test was to promote unity after all the strength of the wolf is the strength of the pack but the strength of the pack is the strength of the wolf understand"

"Yeah I get it your saying a team is only as strong as it's weakest member" Hanabi nodded "now go on the second test awaits and I have fifteen more teams to test"

Makas team walked into a room when the door closed behind them gas came into the rooms through vents "what the hell is this" Maka said before she and her team went down

Maka woke up she and her team were in a cave somewhere she looked around and saw maybe twenty other teams

"welcome"

The genin looked to see a guy in a blue skin tight shirt black pants and bare foot he had brown hair and glasses and a runny nose the man then stabbed a spear into the ground "to the second part of the Chunin exams"

And heres where I end the chapter bye


	4. Chapter 4

RISE OF NAMIGAKURE

"My name is Udon welcome to the second stage of the Chunin exams" the Procter said

"Didn't he already say that" asked Zero "shush" Maka said

"alright here is your objective you are to traverse this underground river to the tower fifteen miles along the river the first seven teams to make it to the tower will move on to the third exam"

"Heh sounds easy enough" shouted an arrogant sounding Konoha candidate "you foreign losers might as well start packing now" Udon sighed and casually threw his spear at the genins feet

"Congratulations you and your team have been disqualified" Udon said appearing behind the genin

"whoa that guy's fast" said Maka "oh yeah you can't tell me what to do" the genin tried to punch Udon just stood and took the punch "was that supposed to hurt" Udon then punched the genin in the face sending him flying into the wall of the cave Chunin appeared and took the candidate and his team away

"Anyone else want to make a comment" Udon asked silence being his awnser "that's just what I want to hear genin to your places"

The genin lined up at the edge of the island "on my command Ichi Ni San Iku" the genin leaped off each with intent on getting to the finish line

Udon walked into the Jonin lounge there was the team the loudmouthed genin and his kunoichi team mate were making out on the couch the kunoichi in his lap

"must you two do that here this is a public place" the two transformed revealing two teenagers the boy spiky black hair wearing a blue scarf along with a black shirt black pants brown boots and a red sash around his waist

The girl had light orange hair that was in a Y shape she was wearing a black shirt over a pink vest an orange skirt and sandals

"Aw come on Udon I've just got back from the front can't I spend a moment with my blushing bride without you being a prude"

"She isn't your bride yet Konohamaru last I checked you two were still figuring out a date for your wedding"

"That's in the past especially since it's tomorrow" the girl said

"To to to TOMMOROW Moegi how are you two going to do a wedding in a day" Udon managed to stammer out

"Easy during my service tour I met this priest at the fire temple he's coming tomorrow and me and Moegi are going to join you in being hitched eh Mr. Hyuga"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Udon said while blushing

"Udon you forget I'm an academy instructor and Kenshi Inuzuka has a big mouth" Moegi said standing up

Udon mumbled something under his breath that sounded a lot like stupid big mouthed nephew

"I'm hurt man when were you going to tell us you and Hanabi got hitched" Konohamaru said

"I was going to tell you after the exams we've only been married for a month and I'm still trying to get Hiashi Sama to not think of me as the other son in law"

"That's an uphill battle" Moegi said "because of how Konohamaru Kuns parents see me is why we're eloping what was it they said"

"no noble son of the Sarutobi clan should wed some orange haired street rat off the street I punched my dad for that and speaking of punches Udon why'd you have to hit me in the face"

"Hokage's orders I got no pleasure out of it"

"Hokage's orders my ass all the old hag said was to make an example not to deck me in the kisser I need that tomorrow"

"Consider it payback for that Hi Ken in our last sparring match"

"That was four months ago let it go man"

Emerging from the water was a team the team wore grey pin striped shirts black pants brown leather boots with a sword on their backs but there were differences

The one in the middle was wearing a mask three points leading to two red rectangles that went to a grey half circle that went around his mouth shaggy brown hair stuck out the back of his head

The second had short white hair and two lightning bolt birthmarks that went under his eyes to his jawline he was currently spitting up water "I hate travelling by water"

"Oh quit complaining Raikou it got us to the tower didn't it" the masked one said

"Complain shut up you masked pain in the neck"

"Both of you shut up" their kunoichi teammate yelled a girl with a heart shaped face and purple hair that went to the small of her back two white scarves wrapped around her neck

"Entei don't yell at Raikou you know about his Kekkei Genkai and Raikou stop starting fights with Entei please"

"Yes Sui" they both said the girl smiled "that's all I ask now let's get to the tower already"

"Hai"

"there's no way in hell I'm failing this" Zero yelled leaping across the stones that stuck out of the water "will you shut up Kandachi I mean seriously" Mak complained leaping ahead of Zero

"oh come on Otsutsuki you want to win so your dad will be proud of you" Maka blushed "I have no idea what your talking about"

Ryo face palmed as he followed his teammates after a mile the water in front of them rippled and a giant red eel emerged "who ordered the sushi" Zero said

The eel took offense to the sushi comment and roared at Zero before charging Zero punched the eel and sent it flying into some rocks it growled and charged again

Maka leapt in front of it "is there anything you can't piss off Kandachi" as she leapt at the eel "Tetsu Hamma" Maka yelled kicking the eel in the side of the head the eel went flying into the cave wall the eel stood up before diving back into the water it didn't come back up

"Well it learned not to mess with us" said Zero crossing his arms "forget the sushi platter let's just go" Maka said ignoring the urge to hit her teammate

Back at the starting line the eel emerged "well how did it go" Udon asked sitting cross legged on a rock

"**I filtered back the weaklings and only seven were able to beat me two from Nami one from Konoha one from Hoshi one from Suna and one from Kiri**" the Eel said

"What happened to your head Kano" Udon asked "**the blonde from Nami kicked me in the head if you want a comparison about a quarter as strong as that Rock Lee's kicks**"

"Explains why she got past you thank you for doing this Kano" the eel nodded before disappearing in smoke

Inside the tower was a large room lined by two balconys with an elevator that went who knows where standing in front of the elevator was Sasuke along with the jonin sensei's for the passing teams

"Congratulations to all of you for making it this far My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I'm the Procter for the third exam unfortunately for you this isn't the third exam"

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN" Zero and Raikou yelled at the Uchiha "what that means is the third exam is a public affair and we need to cut the numbers down from twenty one to fourteen"

"then why were seven teams allowed to get this far why not only four teams" asked Maka

"just because you won't be seen doesn't mean you can't receive a promotion the jonin sensei's will be judging your performance if they find it worthy of being a Chunin you can be promoted now then let's begin"

A screen opened up and names were randomly selected until two were picked

Zero Kandachi VS. Lee Genkai

"any ones who name wasn't called go up to the balcony Zero and Lee get ready to fight"

Zero stood across from his opponent a boy a year older then him with black spiky hair wearing a red sweat shirt with two belts intersecting from his shoulder black pants and sandals a Konoha head band on his forehead

"here are the rules any move is accepted there will be no attacking any non-combatants and no killing though maiming is accepted if I say the match is over you are to stop is that clear"

"Crystal" said Zero "sure" said Lee

"then fight"

Lee ran forward hoping to end this fight quickly "take this" he shouted cocking his fist back Zero just grabbed the fist with his arm "this fights over"

"Are you insane you haven't thrown a single blow"

"No but you have" Zero said with a smirk "Ikioi" Lee was sent flying crashing into the wall he was out cold as blood flowed out his mouth "the winner Zero Kandachi" Zero raised his hands and with a whoop he left walking to his team

"so was I awesome or what"

"pretty good Zero but I think you had a lucky break there" said Inari rubbing Zero's head "now let's see whose up next"

"Alright round two" the monitor went to life again stopping on two more names

Raikou VS. Asura

In a cave located in rive country nine people were gathered they were standing on top the fingers of some morbid wooden idol

"Kurai report" a man with spiky hair and the eyes of legend the Rinnegan said

A man with wild green hair like lions mane bowed his head he had skin the color of milk and red lips tattoed to his cheeks were the word gasu around his forehead was the headband for Kumogakure with a scratch through the metal

"Why of course the Chunin exams have begun in Konoha by now they should filtering the weaklings out with a preliminary also two of Sasori's former subordinates have infiltrated my former village as you ordered Leader Sama"

"Excellent how go the plans for operation burning leaf"

"Kukuku the forces you've allowed me to borrow are mobilizing we will attack during the third exam" said the snake sannin Orochimaru being the only one present without the cloak of Akatsuki on

"Didn't you already fail at that Orochimaru I mean we all know about your failure involving the Kyubi and Ichibi Jinchuriki's" asked Kisame Hoshigake a shark like man who was more ferocious then his summons

"My my Kisame you forget that I can gut you like the fish you are" Orochimaru retorted

"Better men then you have tried" said Kisame reaching for his sword

"ENOUGH" Orochimaru and Kisame stopped their bickering "Orochimaru remember you're an ally of Akatsuki continue down the path your currently on and I'll send you and every one of your experiments to hell"

"Of course pain of course" Orochimaru said bowing his head "my apologies Kisame" he said sarcastically

"Orochimaru two of the Hashira will be joining you along with Itachi"

"I see you still don't trust me Pain" Orochimaru said "but the help will be useful I suppose"

"I am shinobi trust in this world is not given but earned Kurai of the Chunin exams is Namigakure present"

"oh indeed leader indeed" Kurai said

"good Itachi Hagaromo Otsutsuki if he will not join Akatsuki then he is to be killed is that clear"

The killer of the Uchiha clan nodded "understood leader"

"aw yes the fellow who killed Deidara" said Orochimaru "you fear him don't you"

"Deidara was a unique shinobi Akatsuki suffered a great blow when he was killed I am not taking my chances with the Khan of Namigakure" said Pain

And heres where I end the chapter show mercy this is my first time doing preliminaries and I made sure you remembered who the villains are in this story besides the elders ok give me reviews


	5. Chapter 5

RISE OF NAMIGAKURE

"The second match of the preliminaries Raikou vs. Asura will now begin"

Asura a boy about twelve wearing a white turban with the Suna insignia above the forehead wearing a light brown shirt black pants and grey sandals smiled as he unsealed a giant iron fan that was taller then he was

"is this guy serious there's no way he can use that thing" said Maka looking at the iron fan "it must weigh at least a hundred pounds"

"stranger things have happened your dad should have taught you that Maka" Inari said Maka just nodded

Raikou looked at his opponent "the girls got a point you think you can use that thing"

Asura smiled "I'll be just fine" Asura then moved faster then the eye could see appearing in front of Raikou he swung his fan at his opponents face only for his head to turn into a cloud the fan passing right through it

"WHAT" shouted Maka

"THE" said Tsume

"HECK" finished Zero only to see Entei and Sui smiling as the clouds reformed back into Raikou "well thanks that really got rid of the crick in my neck"

"what the heck how did you do that" Asura asked before blocking a kick from Raikou with his fan "why would I explain how I did it to my enemy"

Asura leapt back "fine then" he opened his fan revealing it to be black with three red crescent moons "let's see you avoid this" he held his fan to the right side of his body "Futon Shi Kama no Jutsu"

Flying towards Raikou was a long blade of wind the blade cut through his stomach bisecting him though instead of blood just more clouds Raikou smiled before reattaching his top and bottom "luck wasn't on your side when you got me as an opponent"

"Raikou quit playing with the Suna brat" a man yelled he had bright yellow hair and an angular face that made his long beak like nose more noticeable he wore a Kiri uniform with a shield on his back and a rapier like sword on his belt

Raikou bowed "Hai Houou sensei" Raikou then drew his sword it was a ninjato with a curved edge the sword came to life with Raiton nature chakra as Raikou turned his arm into a black cloud

"Raiton Piasu Kumo" his arm stretched unnaturally far hitting Asura through the shoulder he was then electrified Asura dropped his fan and fell to the ground as Raikou sheathed his sword

"I didn't kill him but he might want to go into a different career if his luck is always this bad" Raikou said to his opponents sensei a woman with brown hair and a Suna uniform on who had leapt down and picked up her student

Asura stirred in her arms "Matsuri sensei I'm sorry"

Matsuri smiled down at her student "don't worry about it you just had some bad luck there's always next time" Matsuri reassured her student before leaping back up next to her other two students and putting him down

The next two fights were easily won their opponents two Hoshi genin who clearly got in because they relied on their team mate and with the easy win both Entei and Tsuyoi Fuuma got into the third exam with showing off much of their skills

"Alright next fight and it had better be better than those last two matches"

The board randomized until it landed on two names

Shojikina Fujiwara vs. Kobura

"Alright Shojikina Fujiwara and Kobura come down" the two genin came down Shojikina on the left and Kobura on the right

Shojikina was a skinny boy about twelve years old wearing a black with white shoulders jacket two sizes too big dark blue pants and green sandals on his head was a beanie with the Namigakure plate in front

Kobura was a boy about thirteen wearing a black hoodie with red lining black pants and bare foot his Suna head band wrapped around his neck with his hood up and the impassive look on his face he looked like his name sake the king cobra

"Ready begin"

"Fujiwara should have this in the bag even if he's a bean pole in a hat" said Zero

"for once I agree with Kandachi Shoji kun was always the best with ranged weapons and this Kobura guy doesn't even have a holster so he's either a ninjutsu user or he fights with taijutsu"

Ryo nodded throwing his hat into the ring with his teammates

After checking for any genjutsu of course

"Don't count on it" Inari's team looked to see Asura had walked over to them "I'll let you guys in on a secret I'm the weakest guy on my team"

"and that's supposed to intimidate us" asked Zero

"I got beat I'm man enough to admit that but the same won't happen with Kobura just watch"

Down below the match had started with Shojikina unsealing two chakrams the two ranged weapons glowing with chakra as he threw them at Kobura who dodged them "Got ya" Shojikina said before moving his arms

"oh I see" a familiar one eyed jonin said "huh what is it sensei"

"oh you'll see in a second"

The chakrams followed his movements and began spinning back towards Kobura who began dodging the attacks Kobura landed in the middle of the arena "I think this is over for you" Shoji said as while his opponent was dodging he had made a shadow clone the clone and the original were horizontal of Kobura while the two chakrams were vertical

"forfeit the fight or I'll attack you with my Yon Fu formation" Shoji said Sasuke smirked "looks like another Shikamaru let's see if his strategy works"

Kobura looked around seeing he was trapped he sighed before pulling down his hood revealing his light brown hair and oval shaped eyebrows

"respect is not given but earned and you have earned my respect" Kobura said bowing his head to the original Shojikina

"uh thanks I guess but you haven't forfeited yet"

"Because I don't intend to" as he began making hand signs Shojikina attacked the chakrams flying at Kobura while he and his clone began making hand signs

"Futon Kaze Dangan" from his mouth Shojikina and his clone fired a bullet of wind at Kobura who had just finished his hand signs as the four attacks hit creating a cloud of smoke

"did it work" asked Maka

"Come on Shoji your Yon Fu hasn't failed before" Tsume said gripping the railing Shiromaru trying to calm his mistress

When the smoke cleared there was a golden colored dome "the heck is that" asked Tsume "Tsuyoi any ideas" Tsume asked looking at her teammate a boy with light orange hair that spiked up like fire at front before going down his head to the back where it spiked down wearing a brown shirt under a red vest black shorts with kunai holsters brown sandals stood up from where he was sitting to get a better look at the strange jutsu

"it looks like grain"

"What there's no jutsu that manipulates grain" said Tsume looking at her teammate like he had sprouted a second head

"tell that to him" as the wall of grain fell down to see Kobura with out a scratch as he made more hand signs

"Komugiton Kogane no te jutsu" a the grain rose forming a hand that punched the original Shojikina he landed against the wall forming hand signs "Kuchynose" he called out summoning his Chakrams back to his hands

Shojikina then leapt off the wall and threw his chakrams then boosted their speed with a wind jutsu making them spin even faster at Kobura who began making hand signs

"Komugiton Banrinochōjō" grain rose up forming a wall Kobura then ran out from behind his wall and leapt into the air punching Shojikina in the face sending him rolling across the floor his chakrams falling to the ground

"the match is over Kobura is the winner" Sasuke called out Tsume leapt down and grabbed her teammates weapons while Tsuyoi leapt down and walked over to Shojikina but was stopped by Kobura

"what do you want Kobura san" Tsuyoi asked Kobura said nothing instead picking up Shojikina fireman style "like I said he earned my respect" Kobura then placed him down next to Yukimaru before walking over to his own team

"You don't see that much alright next match"

You know I'll end this chapter here hope you've all enjoyed ja ne

Also writing jutsu in Japanese is a pain that I'm only doing in this story so don't expect it anywhere else from me


	6. Chapter 6

Alright four more fights and the preliminaries will be done

Enjoy them please

RISE OF NAMIGAKURE

The board activated again randomizing until two names were shown

Yamanaka Mochi VS. Tsume Nekotani

"finally my match is up you ready Shiromaru" Tsume asked her partner getting a meow from Shiromaru Tsume jumped over the railing landing on her feet with cat like grace

Meanwhile her opponent was still up in the balcony he was a short boy with blonde hair and pupil less green eyes wearing a dark red button shirt with the sleeves rolled up and unbuttoned showing off his skinny chest and stomach on his lower half were brown pants and flip flops he was drinking from a red can

"oh am I up" he asked "ok" he then burned the can with a flash of fire chakra one would expect from an Uchiha or Sarutobi "I'd better get down there"

"Be careful Mochi these Nami genin are tough" his sensei said Mochi smiled "no prob Kakashi sensei" Mochi said before he walked down to the arena "hey I'm Mochi let's have a good fight"

"oh I'm counting on it" said Tsume cracking her knuckles with a feral grin on her face "begin" Tsume leaped back before making a hand sign "Kage Bunshin no jutsu"

With two explosions of smoke two copies of Tsume appeared "ready Shiromaru Ninpou Jujin Bunshin" Shiromaru then turned into a copy of Tsume all four of Tsume then surrounded Mochi

"wow I'm outnumbered" Mochi said calmly before two of Tsume charged at him their nails having extended into claws one swiped at Mochi who blocked it with his arm while the other Tsume smirked

Getting through his guard she then kicked him in the jaw where the other two were waiting "oh I get it"

"Take this Rakka pansā" Mochi was then kicked into the stomach sending him plummeting into the ground the two Tsume's in midair then dived down their claw nails pointing downwards

"Tora no Ame" they shouted falling where Mochi landed creating a cloud of smoke out of it flew out Tsume and Shiromaru "damn it why didn't that work" the smoke cleared showing the crater was empty

Two hands burst out of the floor pulling Tsume into it up to her head Mochi came out of the ground shaking off dust his body not having a scratch on it

"wow you and your cat put my clone through the ringer I mean falling panther and tiger rain your really strong"

"thanks for the compliment but" Tsume and Shiromaru disappeared in clouds of smoke and from the ground Mochi was hit with two slash attacks from the floor Tsume emerged landing on all fours with Shiromaru on her back

"don't underestimate me" Mochi stood up "yeah I guess I shouldn't" Mochi then made a gun with his hand

Tsume raised her eyebrow "what kind of hand sign is that" Mochi just smiled "you'll find out Fureapisutoru" the tip of his finger ignited launching a small fast moving fireball at Tsume

The girl jumped throwing a shuriken at Mochi who fired another fire ball diverting it off course the shuriken then was switched with Shiromaru who pounced at him while Tsume threw the shuriken again

Mochi sighed jumping back making a finger gun with his other hand "Futago no fureapisutoru" firing a fireball at the shuriken and Shiromaru who with his flexible body dodged the fire ball while the shuriken broke in half

Tsume charged right in as Mochi fired fire balls instead of dodging the Nami Kunoichi took them head on as she ran piercing Mochi through the stomach at the same time he combined his finger guns making a baseball sized fire ball that hit her shoulder head on

Both were panting heavily "your really good" Mochi said Tsume though exhausted manged a smirk "you should see me on a good day"

"alright that's enough I'm declaring this one a draw" Sasuke said

"what" Maka yelled "that's bullshit" Raikou yelled "let them finish" Asura shouted the loudest other genin both winners and losers joined in arguing the claim from the proctor until Sasuke let loose a small amount of his killer intent making all but the Jonin quiet

"meh Sasuke you'd think being a father would have mellowed you out a bit" Kakashi said with an eye smile

"both fighters can no longer continue and have reached their end continuing the battle would put their lives at risk now zip it or I'll fail evreyone in this room" Sasuke said

'with their performance both will receive a promotion not that I'll tell them that' Sasuke thought

Tsume and Mochi had separated being escorted together by medics "now then Next match" the board came to life stopping on two names

Maka Otsutsuki VS. Sui Cune

"so it's finally my turn" Maka said "anyone want to wish me good luck"

"why bother" Maka was about to retort when a smirking Zero said "you won't need it"

Maka blushed as not noticing Ryo gave her a thumbs up as she walked down to the arena where Sui was waiting

"begin" Maka leapt into the air dodging a stab from her opponent's sword a katana with a blade growing out of the side of the back making the blade a smaller more mobile halberd 'that's an interesting weapon I'll need to finish this fast'

Maka thought going through hand signs stopping on the rat hand sign "SUITON" Maka yelled landing and taking in a deep breath of air

"YASEI NAMI DANSU" Maka unleashed a swirling vortex as big as Kisame Hoshigake and as wide as a house Sui charged at the vortex thrusting her sword into it

Everyone was surprised to see the vortex part where Sui had slashed it the vortex losing momentum turning the floor of the arena into a pool "thanks I suppose for the ammunition" Sui said making one handed hand signs

"Suiton Tonbe Shibo Hari" needles of water rose up flying at Maka who flipped and dodged the needles as she ran at Sui kicking her in the jaw sending her flying Maka appeared behind her

"it can't be" said Sasuke

"the dancing leaf shadow but how" said Kakashi

watching as Maka stretched her legs back like she was doing a spilt in the air "Tetsu Hamma" Maka kicked Sui sending her flying towards the ground

Sui held out her sword where the sword touched the water it turned into ice Sui the kiri genin landed on the ice as if it was normal earth

"Hyoton Hokkyoku fu~yūrī" arms made of ice rose up and squeezed Maka before someone could complain about the no killing rule the ice hands shattered and Maka stood there on top the stretched out arms

"that idiot she didn't" said Zero "she did" said Tsuyoi looking at Maka chakra flaring around her body moving her hair and jacket like an unseen wind blew through the arena Maka leapt off the ice and landed with a crater forming around her

Maka then rushed forward moving at high speeds Sui vanished too all that was heard was shock waves as the two dueling kunoichi were made visible every ten or so second

"it's almost over" Kakashi said having to bring out his Sharingan to see the two and after his prediction they became visible both were panting heavily as they charged at each other the two punching each other in the face

Maka falls to ground and Sui to both her knees "the winner Sui Cune" Entei and Raikou come down and help Sui to her feet "thanks guys"

"did you think we'd leave you on the floor who would help me keep Raikou in line"

"and who would help me put Entei in his place" Sui smiled "I love you guys but your both idiots"

"but we're your idiots" said Raikou with a smile Maka managed to get up as a medic walked over to her "miss you should get treatment"

"I'm fine" Maka said walking up to her team "I can't believe I lost" Maka looked up to see Inari not looking happy

"I'm in trouble for using Ōbāfurō aren't I"

Inari stopped glaring "I'll let it slide this time but you know"

"I know I know Ōbāfurō is only supposed to be used in emergencies but come on that girl made hands made of ice and she split my wild wave dance I didn't have much options sensei"

"Which is why I'll let it slide just remember your limits"

"I know only twice a day now come on the next match is starting"

And the next match was starting between the last Konoha kunoichi a girl with black hair with purple tips wearing a blue shirt with mesh underneath black pants leather boots that showed the heel and a katana sheathed across her back

Her opponent a girl from Hoshigakure had white hair with black highlights in a braid that went to the small of her back wearing a black shirt with a purple corset over it a purple skirt with black leggings and high heeled sandals

"the battle between Gecko Moriyama and Kinboshi will now begin" Kinboshi leaped back a violet colored chakra emerged around her

"Kujacku Tsukikage" the chakra took the shape of beams but they never hit Moriyama as something reflected them

"how did she do that" Kinboshi asked before using Tsukikage again the same thing happened "you know the mark of an idiot is seen when they repeat the same experiment yet expect different results"

"funny I was about to say the same thing to you" Kinboshi turned into violet chakra as spires of earth rose up trapping Moriyama

"Doton Tsunotokage Sunea we of Hoshi learned from our mistakes" Kinboshi turned to Sasuke "Procter my opponent is beaten please call the match"

Moriyama then made her move "Mikazuki no Mai" Moriyama called out three copies of Moriyama appeared swords drawn as they swung at Kinboshi stopping just at her neck heart and stomach

"now it's over"

The last match was between Ryo and a Suna kunoichi who used pheromones and chakra to control snakes in the end Ryo managed a victory over the kunoichi and he the other winners stood in front of Sasuke

'so then we have three from Kiri one from Suna one from Konoha and three Nami shinobi' thought Sasuke

"alright congratulations on your victories in the preliminaries they were all excellent matches and I will tell you about the third exam it will take place in two weeks time my associate will be handing out numbers you take one and say it aloud"

"One" said Zero

"Two" said Moriyama

Ryo held up three fingers

"Four" said Sui

"Five" said Entei

"Six" said Tsuyoi

"Seven" said Raikou

"I have eight" said Kobura

"alright you now know who you will be fighting in the third exam best of luck to you oh and while I wish this wouldn't happen there will be a ball to promote cooperation and diplomacy all allied leaders will be there and you are all invited so along with training good luck getting a date"

And here's where the chapter ends good night evreyone


	7. Chapter 7

hi everyone here is the june update for this story though by the time I'm finished it might be july real sorry about that but anyways heres the story

Rise of Namigakure

'must resist urge to bang head against something must resist the urge' Naruto thought as his little daughter Kushina kept rambling on asking so many questions at once Naruto couldn't even get an answer as they sat in a wagon heading towards Konoha

"sweetie i think your father is getting a headache why don't you sleep for a bit" Isaribi said Kushina stopped talking and looked at her mother "but I'm not sleepy"

Isaribi rubbed her daughters neck "you will be in a moment" Kushina tried but her eyes refused to stay open as she fell asleep "I'm not sure that's good parenting" Naruto said Isaribi smiled "would you prefer her talking your ear off besides it's a harmless preassure point" Isaribi began rubbing her fingers across the base of Naruto's neck

"with little Kushina asleep we can have the whole wagon to ourselves" Isaribi whispered before nibling on his earlobe "Isaribi Takumi and Midako are walking alongside the wagon and Kushina is between us" Naruto tried to argue but his defenses were weakening damn was his wife good at this

"Midako please hold onto Kushina for a minute" a woman stepped in wearing a navy blue turtleneck black pants and black boots that showed her heel a strand of blonde hair hung out of her white officers hat "come on little one your parents are going to make a new sibling for you"

"Midako" Naruto and Isaribi shouted embarassed

"was I wrong" Midako asked holding Kushina in her arms a knowing look on her face seeing the khan and first lady blushing before she hopped out from her bag isaribi pulled out a sound barrier tag before straddling Naruto

"hey you took that from my office didn't you" Naruto accused Isaribi didn't answer instead she went to kissing his neck "and if I did what are you going to do with your horny wife Khan Sama" Isaribi began licking his collarbone Naruto growled and flipped them over so her back was on the seat with Naruto sitting on top of her

"your going to get your punishment Isaribi Chan" Naruto said before kissing her

for the rest of the ride to Konoha the wagon was filled with a lot of screams and moans as it travelled to Konoha

the gates of Konoha were crowded today not only with the usual refugees from the borders but merchants families reporters and even members of the daimyo's courts were coming all to get a look at the gathering of many of the free worlds leaders who were gathering for the chunin exams

"people please one at a time" a chunin said "please in calm orderly manner enter the village shinobi will be walking through the crowd to collect either your visitation or relocation forms depending on your reason for coming to Konoha"

"how are things going" the chunin looked to see Konohamaru behind him holding his bo staff across his back "Sarutobi Sencho we weren't expecting you" Konohamaru nodded "yeah the old bag sent me the village leaders are arriving today we have to make sure they have no problems getting to their hotel safely this is a golden opportunity for the Akatsuki to make a move"

"hai Sencho of course" both shinobi stopped their conversation when the crowd started applauding loudly and photographers began taking pictures "great they're here already" Konohamaru muttered before slamming his staff against the crowd "alright everyone this is not a drill I want a path set up between here and the hotel ASAP

escorts you are to relive the shinobi who came with their leaders now come on people let's move move move"

"Hai Sencho" shinobi on duty shouted before rushing to follow Konohamaru's orders Konohamru rubbed his forehead "what I'd give to be with Moegi right now instead of here"

Maka paced in her hotel room she really was not good with parties she was a kunoichi born and bred for combat even before the Akatsuki war began she was never good with poitics or parties whenever there was one back home she'd pretend to be sick so she wouldn't have to go but for this stupid one she was the Khans daughter it would reflect poorly on the village if she didn't show up

Maka screamed and threw herself against the hotel bed "this sucks"

"are you done with your pity party little princess" Maka leapt out of bed there was only one person who called her little princess and that person was Isaribi the woman at the mercy of one of Maka's hugs

"hi mom" Isaribi smiled hugging Maka "your sensei told us you lost your fight" Maka stepped back looking down "oh you heard about that" Isaribi nodded using her finger she lifted up Maka's head "yes your sensei told Naruto about how you held your own against the Kiri genin and even the exam proctor Sasugay or something like that had nothing but praise for your abilities so I have a surprise for you"

"is it a way out of this party" Isaribi laughed knowing very well about her eldest daughters fear of political parties "no such luck little princess but" Isaribi pulled out a sealing scroll with two seals one saying party and the other saying work

"well go on unseal them you'll like what you see" Maka decided to unseal the work one first thinking it was some kind of ninja item like a sword or something but what Maka now held in her hands brought the biggest smile to her face

Tsunade sat down in her full hokage Robes decades ago her grandfather and madara uchiha had thrown a grand party for the first twenty genin to achieve the rank of chunin though she was sure it had just been an excuse to have a party

when her granduncle created the chunin exams he had adopted his brothers idea as a way to celebrate those who succeeded in getting the coveted rank and now Tsunade was doing it the party was nice the genin were interacting with their peers from other villages the adults were having a good time she saw her apprentice Sakura laughing at something the Nami Jonin said what was his name Susanno Yami oh it was Inari

Tsunade smiled she was glad Sakura was having a good time with all the heartbreak she's dealt with over the years sitting at the table with her were the other village leaders or the ones who she would actually let into the village

the Kazekage Gaara who was currently kissing his wife the wind daimyo's second daughter Kamiki the Hoshikage Sumaru was talking with the Mizukage Mei Terumi and the leader of Atarashi Taki Shibuki while the Hoshikafes wife Hotaru seemed to be in a drinking contest with Taki's jonin commander Fu

and of course there was him Hagaromo Otutsuki the Khan of Namigakure with his own wife the first lady Isaribi Tsunade couldn't help but notice there was something familiar about the leader of Namigakure like she had fought him at some point 'nah he's what in his twenties I'd think I'd remember a brat living after a fight with me' Tsunade dismissed the thought walking over to join the drinking contest with the lightweights I mean fellow kunoichi

Maka to her immense surprise was having a great time she got a rematch sometime in the future with Sui had some fun with Tsume and the best of all in her opinion got to rub in Kandachi's face her brand new chunin vest Maka was surprised when her father had decided to promote her Tsume and Shojikina but she wasn't going to complain about it

she was a chunin she felt on top of the world Maka stepped onto the balcony for air her sea green dress flowing around her the sea shell earrings shining in the moonlight Maka adjusted her chunin vest that she wore over the expensive dress she was on top of the world

"kirigakure no jutsu" a monotone voice called as the thick mist rolled over the balcony Maka gripped the balcony 'm-mmmm-ist' Maka thought her hands gripping the balcony 'just like that night' Maka thought terrified a senbon was thrown against her back harmlessly bouncing off

"aim for her neck she's wearing a vest" a voice said through the mist "right" another voice said one that sounded familiar to her Maka had to move now her life was in danger but a distant memory rose to the surface a thick mist as men and women alike were slaughtered by two men carrying swords her birth parents being killed in front of her eyes before they turned to her

it paralyzed rooted her to where she was standing no matter how desperately she wanted to run hide fight

"RASENGAN" a voice yelled out in her memory and the present as her attackers were hit with the Yondaime Hokages deadliest jutsu a figure between her and her assailants

"Dad" Maka said her father looked back taking down his mask and smiling "don't worry Maka I won't let them hurt you" her father said repeating word for word what he had said that night

Naruto turned back "Futon Minamikaze" a gust of wind blew through the balcony dissipating the mist revealing two men in dark clothes and armor their headbands had a cloud shape carved into the metal

"Akatsuki" Naruto growled

"it it can't be your dead" one said grabbing a kunai Naruto smirked he loved this part "the news of my death was greatly exaggerated" Naruto said exploding into smoke

"a shadow clone it really is Uzumaki but where is he" the akatsuki ninja said looking around Naruto appeared behind him "Yokai" Naruto said in a whisper his hands glowing with wind nature chakra "Hari" Naruto stabbed the first Akatsuki ninja killing him instantly the other one threw a smoke bomb and retreated Naruto when the smoke cleared he was gone

Naruto cursed before looking at Maka "you ok" Maka nodded before running and hugging her father tears flowing down her eyes "I'm sorry I don't deserve this vest" Naruto shook his head hugging the sobbing girl

"no one's perfect heck I'm the farthest thing from perfect" now Maka was the one to shake her head "not to me your not" Naruto smiled kissing his daughter on top of her head

"Naruto" Naruto gulped turning around to see Tsunade "is that really you" Naruto nervously smiled "hey Baa chan you look as young as ever" trying to make a compliment

meanwhile two miles away from the party the akatsuki ninja landed behind a water tower in a poof of smoke in his place was Lee Genkai "Danzo Sama will not be happy about my failure or the Kyubi jinchuriki being alive"

and here's where the chapter end what does Danzo want with Maka who else will get a promotion and will Naruto survive Tsunade's wrath tune in next time to find out bye


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone here's another chapter of rise of Namigakure but I'm gonna reply to some reviews first

Meowy1986 Maka isn't invincible because she's Naruto's daughter and HELL NO Naruto Uzumaki is not going to act like a kid around Tsunade now that she knows who he is

Roboguy45 first review: thanks

Roboguy45 second review: Naruto does know about Hagaromo and Hamura but he hasn't met the old guy

Well without anything else to say on with the chapter so sit back and enjoy ladies and gentlemen another

RISE OF NAMIGAKURE

"Jukenpo Kiba no Ken" a boy shouted out loud thrusting his hands forward spinning them at his opponent who caught his wrists and sent him into the ground

The winner of the match a girl with short brown hair and pink eyes wearing a dark blue dress slit on the sides with black pants underneath it around her forehead was the Konoha headband

"Nice try Kenshi but it will take more than that to beat me"

Kenshi Inuzuka was a seven year old boy with dark blue hair and black slit eyes wearing a yellow shirt with a red Konoha leaf and brown cargo shorts the red marks of the Inuzuka on his cheeks

"I'm gonna beat you next time Kine just you watch" Kine just giggled and helped her brother up "maybe next time little brother maybe next time"

"You know you shouldn't raise his hopes up like that Kine chan" Kine and Kenshi turned to see Ino walking towards them

"Yamanaka Taicho/Megami's mom" was the response from the two Inuzuka's Ino stopped "Kine please get your parents Tsunade Sama needs them right away in her office"

Kine bowed "hai Taicho right away" Kine ran up to her parents' bedroom and knocked "father step mother I'm coming in please don't be naked again"

Kine walked in and much to her relief her parents were not having sex "hey kiddo how did the spar go" asked Kiba Inuzuka who stood at five foot eight wearing only black pants the scars that covered his lean chest

"Hey kiddo how was the spar"

"Kenshi almost got me a couple of times but he got overconfident and tried to rush me"

"Hmm now why does that sound familiar" asked a smiling Hinata "yeah yeah I know Hinata Chan do you have to remind me of my first exam"

"You got farther then me father I was in eighth place but anyways Ino Taicho is here she says the Hokage needs you both immediately"

"Huh alright let's go see what the old bag wants" Kiba said throwing on a black jacket "Kiba Kun show more respect to Tsunade Sama"

"Are the handcuffs really needed I came willingly" Naruto asked to a really really I can't express it enough pissed off Tsunade

"You arrogant miserable despicable bastard despite us both being an enemy of Akatsuki you outright refuse to speak to us for months then when we do speak with you you threaten to execute one of my ninja and tell us that you're the ones being tested"

Tsunade downed a cup of sake and then slammed it down breaking the glass and the desk on impact

'well age has done nothing to weaken Tsunade damn she's really mad at me'

"oh and to top it off you sit there all high and mighty by pretending to be a deceased genin HOW DARE YOU"

"ok first off I'm not pretending this is my real face that's why you sent for Hinata and Kiba and why you have Sakura running a sample of my blood"

Ino walked in along with Kiba and Hinata and a giant white furred dog "here I'll prove it Ino during orientation you beat me up for kissing Sasuke Kiba during our preliminary match I beat you with a fart and Hinata during the mission to get a bikochu bug I saw you naked"

"YOU WHAT" Kiba yelled while Hinata eeped "Tsunade Sama those was highly personal information one of which the real Naruto would have never let get out"

"He could have gotten that to fool us" Ino nodded in agreement "I know Hinata Kiba"

The white dog walked over and began sniffing Naruto "wow you're a really big dog" the dog stopped sniffing and pounced on him and began licking his face "whoa nice doggie hey stop licking me your tongue is like sandpaper"

"Akamaru heel" Akamaru barked and ran over to Kiba "wait that was Akamaru he's huge" Hinata then activated her Byakugan

"There's no henge or genjutsu Tsunade Sama this is the genuine article" Naruto nodded "I told you so" he said breaking out of the handcuffs and standing up

"Naruto" Tsunade said walking over to him "Now Baa Chan remember what Konoha was like and that I'm not the same as I was before" Naruto got into a fighting stance but instead of an attack all he got was a bear hug

"you stupid idiot I'm so sorry" Tsunade said against his chest Naruto relaxed and hugged the old Sannin "it's alright Baa Chan I forgave you years ago" this happy moment was broken by Naruto being hit on the head

"ow what was that for you old hag"

"For calling me old you little twerp"

"Little in case you haven't noticed I grew up a lot since you last saw me"

Tsunade smiled "yes you have Ino go tell Sakura I won't need that blood test after all" Ino bowed before leaving

"Now then brat start explaining where you've been the last eight years"

"that's a long story"

"Positive are you sure of that" Sakura asked "yes Haruno Taicho we ran the test five times but the results are the same Hagaromo Otsutsuki is Naruto Uzumaki"

"thank you your dismissed" Sakura sat on a stool and began rubbing her temples 'naruto is alive' she thought before thinking on the last day she saw him

Flashback

Sakura was walking home after a shift at the hospital becoming Tsunade Samas apprentice was harder then she thought but it was worth it she wouldn't need Naruto to protect her anymore

'Naruto I wonder where that idiot is right now' "Sakura Chan hey Sakura Chan"

'I must be tired for a second I thought I heard Naruto but he's still out with Jiraiya Sama'

"Sakura Chan" a voice yelled right behind her Sakura turned and punched whoever was stupid enough to yell in her ear in the head knocking him to the ground only when he was on the ground did she look at him

"Naruto is that you"

"yeah you got stronger Sakura Chan ouch" Naruto said standing up rubbing his aching head Naruto had grown and was as tall as she was wearing an orange jacket with black shoulders and collar orange pants and black sandals his headband was now black too

"Sorry about that what are you doing back in the village" Sakura asked Naruto smiled "you won't believe it but Sakura we got him"

Sakura gasped but then got angry "Naruto Uzumaki if this is a joke so help me I'll literally tear you a new one"

"I'm not kidding see me and Ero Sennin were in this village when we heard this guy complain to his buddy about having to fix the little uchiha's sword already well there's only two uchihas and Itachi isn't a swordsmen so we followed them to a base" Naruto's stomach growled interrupting him

"Can we go to Ichiraku's I haven't had their ramen in a year" Naruto asked "alright but then you're telling me the rest of this story"

"ok so we followed them for a couple of days to one of Orochimaru's bases he was there with Sasuke and he got really mad at the guys for leading us to him and killed them then we had this giant fight and i knocked Sasuke out

Ero Sennin used these two old frogs to cover our escape and we ran all the way to the village isn't that awesome"

"Naruto that's amazing"

"thank you for confessing police arrest him" Naruto and Sakura turned to see an old man and woman along with two military police officers the officers rushed forward and grabbed Naruto pinning him to the floor

"what's the meaning of this" Teuchi yelled 

"Naruto Uzumaki you are charged with attacking and hospitalizing a Konoha shinobi you are also charged with attempted murder of Jiraiya of the Sannin you will be trialed by a group of your peers how do you plead"

"what the hell are you guys talking about i never hurt the perv and what Konoha ninja the only guy I sent to the hospital was Sasuke and he left the village"

"but he was never listed as a missing nin and playing innocent won't help in the slightest take him away"

End flashback

"mom are you okay" Sakura looked to see Chomei shaking her shoulder "Chomei what are you doing here you should be in your dads room"

"Aunty scarface got me she said to get you to your teachers office"

"typical Ino alright Cho I'm coming let me say goodbye to your dad first" Chomei nodded and took his mothers hand

Sakura grabbed the test results and walked out of the lab and into a hospital room laying on the bed with multiple IVS and medical instruments was her husband of five years Choji Akimichi

"Choji Kun you won't believe it Naruto he's alive I wish you were here to celebrate this moment" Sakura looked at the machines his pulse was stable Sakura kissed him on the lips "I'll see you soon"

Sakura and Chomei walked out of the room

Yeah heres where I'll end the chapter so Sakura and Choji who saw that coming at first I thought of just killing him but a coma is worse on the heart

Ok read and review


	9. Chapter 9

Ba da da ba da bum bum bum bum bum yes thank you thank you it's time for another chapter of RISE OF NAMIGAKURE so sit back relax and let my storytelling do the rest

RISE OF NAMIGAKURE

"Tsunade Sama I brought Sakura and Chomei" Ino said walking into the Hokage's office with the mother and son

"Thank you Ino you can go home for the night" Ino nodded and left the office "Hi Sakura" Naruto said holding out his hand

"Naruto you you-Naruto gulped Sakura was shaking with rage-you dumbass" Sakura then lunged at him Naruto got ready to dodge but all Sakura did was hug him tears streaming down her face

"Naruto I'm so sorry everything that happened to you was my fault" Naruto hugged her back "hey it's ok it wasn't your fault at all Sakura Chan" now Naruto got hit on the head

"OWW WHAT WAS THAT ONE FOR" Naruto yelled at Sakura "FOR CALLING ME CHAN YOU IDIOT I'M MARRIED"

"WELL SO AM I BUT I CALLED YOU IT FOR OLD TIMES SAKE I WASN'T FLIRTING WITH YOU OWW MAN THAT HURT"

"So you're Naruto" asked Chomei Naruto nodded "yeah who are you"

"I'm Chomei Akimichi the future Rokudaime Hokage" Chomei said holding out his hand for Naruto to shake it

"Oh so your Choji's kid well nice to meet you Rokudaime Dono" Naruto said shaking a seven year olds hand like he was a daimyo

"Mom said you were stupid but you don't seem all that stupid" Naruto face palmed "really" Sakura smiled and let out a small laugh

"Well I needed something to use as bedtime stories and our missions were the best thing I could think of"

"WAIT A SECOND" Naruto said "he's your kid" Sakura nodded "and she's your mom" Chomei nodded

"So Sakura and Choji how in the name of kami did that happen"

"That's an interesting story but you're so supposed to be telling yours Naruto now spill where did you go after you faked your death"

"Yeah I did promise ok so here it is"

_**Flashback **_

Naruto was in a cell bound from his knees to his neck in chains with restraining seals placed on every single link Naruto was looking down at the floor all his hard work his dreams they were dead

"Naruto" a girls voice called out Naruto raised his head "T2 is that you" a girl with light red hair and black eyes wearing a brown tunic with a black undershirt pants and sandals tattooed to the base of her neck was T2

"Annoying Baka how many times I have told you not to call me that "T2 asked with a glare Naruto glared right back "well I told you to stop calling me Annoying Baka"

"if the shoe fits" T2 said "why are you in here anyways"

"I got arrested some old hag said I was here for attacking Sasuke and Ero Sennin"

"wait a minute that prick Sasuke became a missing ninja if you defect your pretty much garbage to your old village and I've been with you guys for a couple of weeks you would never hurt the stupid perv" Naruto thought he heard her say or could you at the end

"I asked Baa Chan not to put Sasuke down as a missing ninja" T2 hit him "I knew you were stupid Annoying Baka but this takes the cake"

"Ok I know I screwed up don't rub it in T2" T2 looked like she was going to hit him but instead went to work taking apart the chains "I owe you my life Annoying Baka I'm not letting you die just yet"

"You know T2 you're a lot nicer than the original you" T2's face got redder like Hinata's did sometimes but instead of falling over like she did she flicked him on the forehead and continued working on the locks

_**Flashback intermission**_

Hinata's face was red as she looked at the floor "what Hinata are you ok oh man you still don't have that fainting problem do you I thought Baa Chan could cure that"

"do you see it now Chomei" Sakura asked her son Chomei shook his head "don't worry you'll see it in a few years with Megami"

"Huh mom what does Megami have to do with anything" Chomei asked confused

"Naruto do you know why Hinata's face became red around you and her how did you put it 'fainting problem' do you want to know the cause" asked Tsunade with a knowing smile

'Payback time Gaki'

Naruto nodded despite being a kage level ninja and running a village he still had no idea why his old friend had fainted around him before his 'death' and whenever he asked Isaribi she got mad and whenever he asked any other of his lady friends in Nami they laughed at him and said Men

"Naruto Hinata was in love with you" now it was Naruto's turn to faint "Akamaru dynamic marking please" Kiba said Akamaru barked and peed on Naruto waking him up

"Gah eww nasty nasty nasty nasty" Naruto said grossed out by being peed on "wait so Hinata used to be in LOVE with me" everyone nodded

"Heh yeah Kurenai Sensei was the only one who knew about it but she never said anything"

"Wow Hinata I'm sorry I never knew" heck if Naruto knew about it he might have tried a relationship with Hinata when he was twelve might have if Sakura had said he could

"Hai Naruto part of me still cares for you but Kiba is the owner of my heart now"

"Oh its ok I love Isaribi now but I guess you want me to continue the story"

_**Resuming flashback **_

Naruto made a shadow clone and T2 put a genjutsu on it "there when this clone dies it will leave an illusion of a corpse until it gets buried in the ground"

"wow I'm gonna be the first shadow clone to get a funeral" the clone said happily "go on and get out of here boss"

"thanks clone" Naruto said before he and T2 went into the air ducts after an hour of hiding in a merchants wagon they were safely out of the village when Naruto got his clones memories

"you ok" T2 asked Naruto nodded "Baa chan seemed so sad when I died"

"look Naruto I know you had friends in the village but you can't go back there"

"I know"

For the next two weeks Naruto and T2 kept moving trying to get out of the land of fire as quickly as possible one day Naruto and T2 were walking through a valley in a country to the north of the land of fire when they heard a little girl screaming

Naruto and T2 rushed up a hill to find a girl holding on for dear life to a horse that was running towards a cliff "T2"

"On it Baria Sakkaku" for the horse a wall appeared in front of it causing it stop and throw it's young rider into the air Naruto caught the scared child and landed on the ground "hey are you ok"

The little girl held on tightly to his shirt not wanting to let go "hey don't worry it's all over"

"Oi Baka you might want to put the kid down" T2 said running up to Naruto with a kunai in hand

"I sorta can't right now and if I could why" Naruto asked before an arrow landed in between his feet "that a good enough reason for you"

"**Put the child down and you may leave with you lives**" a voice echoed from all around them "no we aren't going to leave a kid with some creepy voice" Naruto shouted back

Another arrow flew through the air this one nicked T2's ear landing behind her before she could even make a move

"**the first was a warning shot the second a demonstration the third will go in between the woman's ribs and sever her heart and the fourth through your right shoulder your deaths will be painful but swift and we will get OUR daughter back**"

"Wait a minute don't shoot we didn't know she was your daughter we'll put her down and walk away Baka now will you put the kid down"

Naruto nodded "hey little girl we're going to put you down now and you can go to your parents is that ok" the girl looked up at him with big green eyes "you promise" Naruto nodded

"I promise and I never go back on my word that's my nindo my ninja way" the little girl let go and Naruto and T2 took a couple of steps back before two black horses rushed into the valley stopping in front and behind the three preventing a possible escape

One of the riders leapt off her horse scooping the girl into her arms "Oh Maka my baby are you alright"

"I'm fine Mama" the girl said hugging the woman holding her the woman nodded and looked at Naruto and T2

Naruto could admit she was attractive she sorta looked like Kurenai Sensei but where her hair was black the woman's was dark brown and hers were green when Kurenai's were red she was wearing a fur lined cloak with a quiver of arrows across her back

But if you put Kurenai and the woman together they could pass for sisters

The man a gruff looking person with blonde hair and blue eyes with a crescent shaped scar got off his horse his hand tightly holding his bow "who are you shinobi where do you come from"

"I'm Tayuya Nisei sir and the Baka is Naruto Uzumaki the girls horse was running towards the cliff so we stopped it"

"Mako they're telling the truth" the woman said "very well I suppose I should thank you then for saving my daughter's life"

"you suppose" Naruto said sarcastically "that's as much affection as you'll get from Mako Naruto San come to our village a storm is coming we have food and plenty of room around the fire for two more"

Naruto and T2 were taken to small circle of pelt tents surrounding a grand fire pit an old man was sitting tending the fire

"Ah Mako Asami I see you and little Maka have returned and you brought guests oh good new ears for the tales of an old Khan"

"Khan" Naruto asked the old man laughed "it is an old term that means leader but our tribe has lived the same way for millennia come sit and listen it's almost time for dinner"

Just then rain began to fall "hmph Futon Minamikaze" a gust of wind blew diverting the rain clouds away from the camp

"whoa old man how did you do that"

"oh it was a little bit of Futon not worth any hassle if you want I could teach you boy"

"That'd be awesome old guy thanks"

"Naruto Baka show more respect to the Khan" T2 scolded

The next few months Naruto spent with the Khan and his camp Naruto would go with the old man and listen to his stories and train with his wind jutsu Naruto also spent a lot of time with Maka

Until the Kiri Ninja came

_**End of flashback**_

"I protected Maka the tribe fell and T2 Maka and I were the only survivors that night I began travelling training and gathering people to build a village" Naruto yawned and with good reason he had been talking all night and the sun was now rising

"Well the third exam is tomorrow so I'll be getting a bit of sleep before my genin whoop yours all over the arena see ya Baa Chan everyone else" Naruto then left with a wind shunshin

Later that afternoon people the arena was packed from commoners to daimyos all to see the third round of the Chunin exams

"welcome" Sasuke called out "my name is Sasuke Uchiha and I welcome you to Konoha and the Chunin selection tournament" the crowd cheered

"the first match Zero Kandachi vs Gekko Moriyama"

And here's where the chapter ends I hope you enjoyed it give me reviews please I like reviews


	10. Chapter 10

I'm going to make it up to you guys for not updating this story this month here's my first _payment_ I hope you all enjoy

RISE OF NAMIGAKURE

"hm I've never heard of the surname Kandachi care to explain why Otsutsuki Dono" Mei Terumi asked

"Simple enough Mizukage Dono in all of history there has never been a shinobi with the name Kandachi" Naruto answered

"I see so it's made up you seem to do quite well at that Otsutsuki Dono" the Mizukage said before focusing her attention on the genin in the arena

The Hoshikage Sumaru raised an eyebrow "may I ask what is going on between the two of you or do you prefer to keep it to yourselves"

"Forgive us Hoshikage Dono the Mizukage wishes to have something I have in my vaults and that she has no claim to in the slightest" this really pissed off the Mizukage

"No claim you possess four of the seven swords they were crafted by the Shodaime Mizukage"

"And yet you gave them to the trash of your village Kurosuki Raiga Kushimaru Kurinari Jinpachi Munashi all of them are criminals and dogs who abandoned Kiri for power or to sate their own bloodlust _forgive_ me Mizukage but as long as I live those swords will never see battle"

Down in the arena the fight had begun but neither genin had moved Moriyama drew her sword and pointed it at Zero "I admit you're slightly attractive but you're going to be beaten here"

Zero chuckled before cracking his knuckles "sorry but you're not my type"

In the stands Maka shuddered "I pity the poor girl that Baka is attracted to"

Zero ran forward Moriyama got into a fighting stance when Zero got into range she slashed at him with her sword but Zero ducked under the deadly blade and threw a punch to the Konoha girls elbow

Zero rolled back in time to avoid a kick from Moriyama before she charged at him slashing at him with her katana Zero leapt backwards avoiding each of her attacks

'This doesn't make sense' he thought dodging another swing 'in the preliminaries she was much more calm than this more calculating' Zero leapt back and banged his head against a tree "oh crap"

"Well Khan Dono I see that your genin aren't as strong as the reports claimed to be" Mei said with a victorious smirk

"As someone I once knew used to say always look underneath the underneath" Naruto said

Zero covered his eyes something in the tree had blinded him WAIT THE TREE "damn it" Zero cursed before he punched the tree emerging from it was a clone of Moriyama

The clone leapt towards him her sword poised to strike at the same time the original Moriyama lunged forward 'I have no choice I need to use that I just hope it will last' Zero thought before the chain tattoo on his arm began to glow dark purple

The two Moriyama's struck but they didn't come in contact with flesh instead the clashing of metal was heard "what the- Moriyama didn't get to finish before she was knocked back her shadow clone destroyed

Moriyama slid back crouching her sword arm riddled with cuts as she looked at her opponent coiling in the air around him was an ethereal purple chain coming from the base of his right arm

"I'd give up now you won't be beating the ultimate defense of Namigakure"

In the stands Gaara chuckled "Ultimate Defense you have an interesting genin there Otsutsuki San"

"I'll pass the compliment along to young Zero to be honest you were one of his role models growing up"

"I hope he had someone other than myself than" Naruto laughed "calm yourself he's too young to remember the days of Subaku No Gaara's proving his existence"

"How do you know of that" Gaara asked Naruto didn't answer instead focusing on the match 'who are you really Hagaromo Otsutsuki'

Back in the arena Moriyama and Zero were glaring at each other waiting for the other to make their move "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" Moriyama called out making two shadow clones each raising their sword to the left right or above

"Futon Tsuki no piramiddo" the three swung their blades creating three wind blades that took the shape of a triangle

The chain wrapped itself tightly around his arm as he charged forward "Kuro doriru" Zero said cocking his fist back before sending a haymaker at the wind pyramid creating a breeze of wind that filled the arena on impact

"KAI" Zero then shouted Moriyama raised her sword to strike again when she felt a strong weight on her sword arm dropping her sword as her arm fell uselessly to the ground

Zero smiled as his chain turned back into a tattoo on his arm "that's all she wrote for you" Zero said before walking off

"the winner of the match Zero Kandachi" Sasuke called out in the stands the village leaders were impressed

"very impressive genin Khan Dono" Shibuki said "I've never seen such incredible use of Fuinjutsu in combat"

"Fuinjutsu" asked Mei "I saw no Fuinjutsu"

"then you weren't paying attention Mizukage Dono" Gaara said "during his first confrontation with the girl the boy somehow applied a weight seal to her joint making her unable to lift her sword when activated"

"So Zero could have ended the match at any time following that confrontation he prolonged the match so we could see his skills and abilities I see you have some Chunin material Khan Dono"

"I know Kandachi claims that he'll one day wear my hat but than again so does my daughter"

"well a bit of rivalry never killed anyone" Tsunade said

"and now" Sasuke called "the next match Ryo Tetsuo Vs Sui Cune"

And that is the chapter next time some more fighting and perhaps the beginning of operation burning leaf well that's all I wrote till next time


	11. junglemoviestudios

To those of you who were expecting a chapter for _whichever _of my incomplete stories your reading this on Sorry if I got your hopes up I promise to be brief with this

On September 20th this year I made a website those of you who read my not a chapter rant may know that I am a Professional filmmaker and well now you know that my movies are for sale at

junglemoviestudios

(link on my profile)

If you like comedy I have plenty of those and released today is Halfling a semi dark fantasy movie

If you like my stories and **hundreds **of you do I guarantee you'll like my movies just as much

So go on down to junglemoviestudios and

**WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE **


	12. Chapter 12

Yep it's time for number 2 ladies and gentlemen

Enjoy

RISE OF NAMIGAKURE

"I know Kandachi claims that he'll one day wear my hat but then again so does my daughter"

"Well a bit of rivalry never killed anyone" Tsunade said

"And now" Sasuke called "the next match Ryo Tetsuo Vs. Sui Cune" Ryo and Sui walked onto the field Ryo glared at Sui

"Do you have a problem with me Tetsuo San" Ryo nodded and got into a horse stance and clapped his hands together

"will you tell me what it is" Sui asked drawing her sword Ryo's eyes briefly moved away from Sui and towards the stands Sui followed it and saw Maka "Ah I see you want to regain your teammates honor by beating me"

Ryo nodded "very well than as a show of respect than I will show no mercy" Sui made a one handed hand sign sticking her hand in the air "Kirigakure no jutsu" she called as the arena became shrouded in mist

"It seems this match is over than" Shibuki said "if she's truly trained in silent killing that is"

Naruto looked at the leader of Atarashi Taki "you shouldn't underestimate my genin Shibuki San"

"But my genin shouldn't be underestimated either she and the rest of her team will be the future generation of the seven swordsmen"

"And you know my opinion on that organization Mizukage" Naruto said before flipping the bird at the Godaime Mizukage

Back in the arena an explosion went off in the middle of the mist dispersing it "and I believe my point has been made" Naruto said with a smile

In the arena Ryo and Sui had leapt away from each other Sui pointed her sword the point of her blade began glowing as water collected at the point she swung her sword and the water ball launched towards Ryo taking the shape of a water dragon

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu" Sui called out

Ryo crossed his arms as the dragon hit him driving him into a tree Sui slung her sword across her shoulders and waited for any sign of her opponent because when her jutsu ended all that was there against the tree was a shredded hoodie

Sui didn't have to wait long because soon enough ropes flew out of the ground wrapping around her waist wrists and ankles pulling her to the ground as a soaked Ryo appeared behind her

Sui turned into a puddle revealing herself to be a water clone as the real Sui attacked swinging her mini halberd

Ryo caught it with his hands and turned with his body sending the blade out of Sui's hands Ryo then lashed out with several strikes at Sui who leapt back from Ryo

"I recognize that fighting style" Gaara said "that's one of the five fighting styles taught at the great temple in the land of earth"

"True the Tetsuo clan are the masters of Snake style kung fu and I was able to assist the clan in fleeing the land of earth before Akatsuki fully took over"

"How is that boy even alive" Tsunade said "I beg your pardon Hokage Dono" Mei asked "what do you mean"

"That mark at the base of his neck based on what I can see he was stomped on by the hoof of a large horse repeatedly how is he still alive"

"The Tetsuo clan breeds and takes care of horses for income a horse got loose and as you put it Hokage Sama stomped on his throat if not for his father Ryo would not be here"

"But an incident like that is not forgotten especially not for a child" Gaara says looking at Ryo

"True enough Kazekage Dono the boy's vocal cords are damaged beyond repair he's been mute since he was six years old"

Sui and Ryo leapt back from each other Ryo was breathing heavily and had a small cut on his arm Sui had a bruise on her face and various small cuts on her arms but both were still fighting

Sui ran making a mad dash for her sword Ryo ran to throwing a snake hand strike at Sui's shoulder

The Kiri genin rolled under the strike and grabbed her sword turning on her heel she slashed at Ryo's stomach Ryo put a hand on his new wound but instead of blood what he felt was ice

Sui then delivered an axe kick to Ryo's head knocking him back "you're a worthy opponent Ryo Tetsuo but in the end I win"

Ryo shakily got up on his feet and shook his head making a ram hand sign Ryo mouthed the word Kai

Ropes rose up from the ground in a spiral wrapping around Sui binding her sword against her body the ropes pulled on her body and Sui fell down to her knees

Ryo smiled and then cracked his knuckles and gave a very familiar smirk before raising his hands in victory

In the stands Maka was laughing Ryo was imitating Zero and it was hilarious

Ryo looked at Sasuke pointing at Sui and then at himself but then Ryo turned drawing a kunai blocking a strike from Sui's sword the back blade began to glow ice began to cake

"Hyoton Tsundora" the ice continued to cover Ryo even after he broke contact with Sui until it was up to his head

"The winner Sui Cune"

Sui turned away from Ryo and looked up

"Khan Sama of Namigakure I appeal to you consider this genin worthy of promotion had I been a second later with my substitution this match would have ended differently"

Naruto vanished appearing in the arena in front of Sui "you care about the promotion of your opponent over your own why"

"My goal is to change how people view the seven swordsmen I heard your opinion as you argued with Mei Sama"

"and your doing this to change my opinion" Naruto asked Sui shook her head "not every swordsmen is a traitor Ameyuri Ringo Mangetsu Hozuki Chochuro I ask that you don't judge a group-

Sui waved her sword and the ice around Ryo shattered

"based on the actions of it's traitors"

Naruto nodded walked over to Ryo leading him to the medics Naruto looked back at Sui his blue eyes making contact with her brown

"I hope to see the completion of your dream" Naruto said before appearing back in the kage area

"a interesting performance Khan dono" Shibuki said before he and his two body guards charged at Naruto Naruto backhanded the first guard then hit the second with a yokai Hari

"I'm so glad you enjoyed it" Naruto kicked the air a wind blade flew at Shibuki sending him flying into the roof Naruto leapt up in landing across from him Shibuki's face was peeling off revealing a yellow eye and white skin

"Orochimaru"

And that's where the chapter ends I hope you enjoyed it gimme reviews and all that jazz Ja ne


	13. Chapter 13

Hi everyone who missed rise of Namigakure I left you at a cliffhanger there didn't I with Orochimaru and Akatsuki Vs Naruto and the others let's get right to it now shall we

Rise of Namigakure

"Greetings Otsutsuki Hagaromo it is such a joy to meet someone from a backwater village who has the gall to talk back to one of the Gokage"

"The Gokage are as mortal as the rest of us Orochimaru" Naruto said speaking of the fall of Iwa and the last stand of Ryotenbin no Onoki

"Fair enough now then let's skip the pleasantries and resume the violence shall we" Naruto didn't respond instead he got down into a crouch

"Taneuma" wind picked up around Naruto's body moving in a circle before Naruto vanished from view appearing in front of the disgraced Sannin Naruto threw a punch at his face Orochimaru caught it with one hand Orochimaru then threw him over his shoulder and made a hand sign

"Katon Hebi Endan" Orochimaru said letting loose from his mouth a stream of fire that took the form of a snake that wrapped around Naruto's body and set it a flame Orochimaru smirked seeing pieces of tile rain down when his jutsu was over

"Futon Minamikaze" Orochimaru was hit by a powerful wind jutsu and sent sliding along the roof Naruto standing in front of him both began to make hand signs stopping at the same time

"Futon Kitakaze/Katon Karyuu Endan" both took in a deep breath and released a powerful jutsu from Orochimaru a stream of white hot flames and from Naruto an icy blizzard

The two jutsu collided creating an explosion that split the roof between them Orochimaru smirked fully shedding his Shibuki disguise

"I believe that was enough of a warm up wouldn't you agree Khan Dono"

Naruto nodded pulling his cloak off to reveal a Navy blue jacket with a yellow spiral over the stomach the symbol for Nami on the left shoulder and two crossed swords over an anchor on the right

"Agreed Orochimaru"

Fu groaned as she woke up finding herself outside Konoha in chains "Ah I see your awake splendid" standing in front of Fu was a three foot tall man with wild brown hair like he'd been electrocuted

Wearing green lensed goggles on his face along with a black cloak without decoration other than the red pillar on its back tattooed to on his left hand was the kanji for science Fu easily recognized this man

Besides being one of the Hashira the governors of the Akatsuki conquered lands this man was Kagaku Orokana known as the mad doctor possibly the only man as vile and despised in the scientific field as Orochimaru

It was a known fact that he experimented on his newborn son simply because he felt like it

"Ah greetings Jinchuriki" Fu growled at him "ah you're not comfortable my apologies but I can't have you getting out and resorting to violence I'm sure a civilized conversation can be reached between us" Kagaku stroked her face until Fu bit his finger Kagaku pulled back his hand and slapped her

"Very well let's get right to it then bring the item" an Akatsuki ninja brought Kagaku a small bucket

"I see you're curious this is a compound of mercury venom from a mature black mamba and a pinch of potassium acetate but my subordinates affectionately refer to it as Jinchuriki pesticide"

Kagaku plunged his hand into the bucket and when it came out it was metallic and silver and liquid "you see I have the Kekkei Genkai of Niku Henkan or flesh conversion"

Kagaku plunged his hand into Fu's mouth the jinchuriki gagged trying to force her body to expel the poison

"right now with my jutsu the poison has been inserted into your circulatory system where it will reach your abdomen the location of your seal once there your Biju will release its chakra to attempt to stop it thereby introducing the poison to your chakra network causing even more pain more chakra will be released until your biju is fully released quite ingenious if I do say so myself"

"Only you would say that" Sakura said appearing behind Kagaku and punching him in the face the Hashira was sent flying into a tree Kagaku with his toxic hand burnt through the trunk of tree and stood up

"Ah Sakura Akimichi how wonderful it is to see you again" Sakura didn't respond instead she cracked her knuckles "I have little time for you so I'll leave you to Lee"

Kagaku raised an eyebrow before he leapt into the air the ground fissured until it hit a tree Kagaku followed where the fissure had appeared until he saw him

"Ah Rock Lee the Midori Kame no Konoha"

In Nine years Rock Lee had changed much now six foot two wearing a green hanfu robe with orange trim and his headband as a belt Rock Lee punched his bandaged fists together

"Kagaku Orokana for your un youthful crimes against humanity your village and for the pain inflicted on Sakura Chan's beloved husband **I will make you bleed a youthful drop of blood for every life you ruined**" Lee shouted an aura of chakra around him

"There isn't enough blood in the human body to back up your claim" Kagaku lectured before with his Kekkei Genkai he turned brown and vanished into the ground

Lee didn't move instead he closed his eyes putting his hands into a unique hand sign after half a minute of silence Kagaku emerged Lee turned and struck "Hirudoa" Lee shouted hitting Kagaku point blank

Kagaku rose to his knees "so much power had I been in my natural state I surely would have perished" Lee appeared behind him and delivered a fierce axe kick to his neck Kagaku tried to go into the ground again but Lee kicked him into the air

"Dancing leaf shadow" Lee said appearing behind Kagaku "Omote Renge" Lee called hitting Kagaku with the primary lotus Lee leapt back smiling at Sakura who had finished expelling the poison from Fu's body

"Sakura Chan how is Fu san" Lee asked Sakura looked at Lee "she'll be fine after some rest"

Kagaku rose up "I failed to aquire the Schichibi forgive me Leader Sama" Kagaku threw a kunai into the air sending a flare high into the clouds

"The armies of Akatsuki will burn Konoha to the ground long live the Akatsuki"

From the top of the Hokage monument a man saw the flare go up "so Kagaku failed with his little plan" the man was tan skinned with a blonde crew cut wearing black pants and sandals over a bare chest

This was the Hashira of the land of rivers Niken

"I suppose so but then again two of Konoha's strongest intercepted him it's not surprising that he failed" Kabuto Yakushi said walking up to the man "I can assume you'll do better Niken"

Niken said nothing watching as the Akatsuki army invaded the village below with Otogakure Niken turned from Kabuto and draped his Hashira cloak on over his shoulders

"but of course I'm much stronger than that little troll" Niken said confidently

And here's where the chapter ends review and enjoy


	14. Chapter 14

Ha who was expecting this who was expecting another update yeah baby I'm back with another chapter

Rise of Namigakure

Niken said nothing watching as the Akatsuki army invaded the village below with Otogakure Niken turned from Kabuto and draped his Hashira cloak on over his shoulders

"but of course I'm much stronger than that little troll" Niken said confidently

The army of Akatsuki surged into Konoha the Konoha ninja responded soon the village was filled with battle not unlike Orochimaru's invasion they repelled nine years ago

From her seat Tsunade gripped the edges of her chair until they shattered "how dare they" Tsunade seethed "How dare they invade my village" Tsunade threw off her Hokage cloak revealing her normal outfit underneath

"Kuchynose jutsu" Tsunade called summoning her slug familiar Katsuyu "Tsunade Sama what do you require"

"Konoha is under attack I need you to spread out heal every civilian and shinobi you can use my chakra if you require it"

"Understood Tsunade Sama and what of you" Tsunade looked up to see Naruto and Orochimaru had just sent two jutsu to collide with each other

"Pass a message to Gamabunta tell him he's going to receive a snake skin soon" Tsunade said before leaping up into the battle

Naruto looked at Orochimaru and got ready he wasn't going to hold back against him Naruto put his left hand on his right elbow and held his arm out palm open "Futon Seihō bazooka"

From his hand Naruto fired a dense ball of wind at Orochimaru the snake sannin bent unnaturally around the attack before slithering forward towards Naruto

Naruto met him with a Yokai Hari to the face but Orochimaru turned into mud Naruto leapt forward dodging a stab from Kusanagi Naruto flipped around in the air and fired another Seihō bazooka

"Katon Gokakyu" Orochimaru called sending a fireball at Narutos attack creating an explosion knocking Naruto out of the air Orochimaru smirked until he looked up seeing Tsunade descend towards him Orochimaru leapt back Tsunade stabbed her foot into the ground turned and punched Orochimaru in the stomach sending him flying back landing in a sliding crouch

"Hokage" Naruto said standing up his mask was ripped and he had a gash on his forehead but otherwise he was fine "Khan I propose a wager to you"

"you the legendary sucker are proposing a bet in the middle of a fight" Naruto asked incredulously Tsunade nodded

"I am the one to take my teammates head if I kill him you agree to an alliance with Konohagakure"

"And if I win" Naruto asked Tsunade smiled "then you may have the flying raijin blade"

"Your granduncle's sword you'd give it away" Naruto asked "well then Hokage have my sword polished for me"

"In your dreams you're too young to keep up with a Sannin" Tsunade and Naruto laughed briefly before charging at Orochimaru Tsunade hit him with an back hand to the stomach while Naruto flipped over her and hit Orochimaru in the back of his greasy head sending his head towards Tsunade's fist who sent him flying up Orochimaru recovered and from his mouth unleashed a swarm of snakes down onto the two

"Futon Kitakaze" Naruto called unleashing a blizzard again so instead of falling snakes it rained snake flavored popsicles

One of the snake's eyes glowed yellow before Orochimaru slithered out of it's jaw and punched Naruto in the face "your Kawarimi is still disgusting Snake bastard"

Orochimaru leapt back panting fighting his old teammate and the khan of Namigakure would do that to you plus using his snake themed substitutions "reduced to this jutsu it seems I have no choice"

Orochimaru made a series of hand signs before clapping his hands together three coffins rose up from the ground

"impossible Sarutobi Sensei died to inhibit you from using that jutsu" Tsunade said surprised "what can be done can always be undone for example this"

The first coffin opened revealing a short old man with a pointed beard and mustache wearing green and yellow coat with a red collar

"Ryotenbin No Onoki" Naruto said

The second coffin opened revealing a man with blonde hair wearing a helmet and face mask a shawl over the standard uniform for Amegakure Jonin holding a kusarigarma

"Sanshouo No Hanzo" Tsunade said

The final coffin revealed a blonde haired man with blue eyes wearing a white coat with red flames at the hem and a Konoha uniform

"Konoha no Kirroi Senko" Tsunade said "Father" Naruto said

Yes this is a short chapter and I could not repeat not resist this ending all right enjoy Ja ne


	15. Chapter 15

Hi guys long time no read I can only blame writers block but now you have a new chapter of phantom of the leaf wait oops sorry I mean Rise of Namigakure

Rise of Namigakure

"Oh my head where am I" Onoki said floating into the air holding his temples glancing at his surroundings "Orochimaru how the hell did you get my remains after what I did"

Orochimaru smirked "I couldn't Onoki after all you used your Jinton to atomize yourself and Madara very impressive by the way"

"Onoki Dono you killed Uchiha Madara" Minato asked even Hanzo looked impressed Onoki scoffed "It wasn't Madara it was a damn good impression I'll give him that but Madara was on a different level you were fooled snake and I take it you were to Tsunade and- Onoki looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow

Whoever you are"

"I am the Khan of Namigakure Sandaime Tsuchikage or should I say final Tsuchikage considering your village was razed to the ground" Naruto blurred out of sight appearing behind Onoki and Hanzo

"Now it's time for you both to rest" Naruto said a yokai hari on both hands Minato flashed between them parrying the attack with his kunai

"What the" Naruto looked down to see Fuinjutsu going from the edo tensei to Orochimaru

"I've come very far" Orochimaru said making a hand sign "with this jutsu now Yondaime attack"

Minato responded with a axe kick to Naruto's head Naruto blocked with his arm pushing him back Naruto made a hand sign "Futon Renkudan" he called unleashing a large wind bullet

"Katon Gokakkyu no jutsu" Minato responded causing an explosion

Hanzo charged towards Tsunade while Onoki remained standing where he was Naruto didn't have time to think about what the Tsuchikage was up to because Minato flashed behind him hitting him with a rasengan

Naruto exploded into smoke revealing he was a clone while the real Naruto was high in the air weaving hand signs "Futon Sukai ryūō no jutsu" Naruto moved his hands down towards Minato while letting out air the air formed into a funnel cloud dragon with it's mouth wide open snapping it's jaws around Minato creating an explosion that tore apart the roof

Mikado parried an Oto shinobi with her blade leaping back landing next to Takumi "you shinobi fight are insane fighting like this does Orochimaru and Akatsuki really think this invasion will work" Mikado asked killing an Akatsuki nin who tried to sneak up on them

"I wouldn't know whatever skills you have as a marine Mikado put them to work so we can end this" Takumi said making a hand sign

"Osuton Aggai" he called slamming his hands to the ground a wave of wind created a circle and one by one everyone in it besides Takumi and Mikado grasped at their throats falling to their knees before dying

One Akatsuki nin pulled out a bingo book flipping through it "straw blond hair blue eyes Namigakure uniform it's him 'The Widow Maker Takumi Fujiwara'"

"Widow Maker it's funny considering the irony" Mikado said before her eyes turned yellow "no it isn't now do your thing marine I get the feeling the Khan will need his elite guard"

Mikado said nothing instead she began growing and changing until what was standing around Takumi was a chines dragon fifteen feet tall and twenty long with hair the color of gold and black claws the color of coal the dragon roared

"Ryubi no Mikado fall back" an Akatsuki called before Mikado in dragon from crushed him with her tail Mikado swung her tail again taking out two more ninjas Takumi leaps onto her head looking to where Naruto is in time to see the destruction caused by his Sukai ryūō

"Ikuzo Mikado" Takumi orders Mikado roars and begins running through the village towards Naruto

"GATSUGA" Kiba roars tearing through another Akatsuki ninja Tenten throwing a senbon piercing another's jugular "you feeling déjà vu"

"Since the day started why would Orochimaru try this again what's here" Kiba's eyes widened "Kine Akamaru let's move" Akamaru barked and they both ran trying to find his daughters scent

Tenten fearing for her own children leapt off towards the shelter "please Kami let them be safe let them be safe let them be safe" Tenten prayed leaping back as a beam of light flew through the air if she had kept running it would have killed her

Tenten landed on her feet looking towards Niken smoke rising from his left hand "Hello again Madam Uchiha your reflexes are impressive as always though not as impressive as your masters"

Tenten growled "don't you dare talk that way about Guy Sensei"

"Or what Madam will you try to do what your Hyuga friend did I had fun cutting him open watching his body convulse in pain" Niken grinned wider than a Cheshire cat

"I bet his little brat will cry and his little girlfriend will be fun to break"

Tenten's eyes narrowed 'I can't let him get near Yakumo or Boruto I'll have to hold him here and if I get the opportunity kill him' Tenten thought

Unlatching her scroll from her back she unrolled it the kanji for arrow pointed at Niken before a hundred arrows flew through the air

Niken raised his hand it glew yellow before it turned into a beam "do you forget who your fighting when the smoke from his explosion cleared where Tenten was nothing but rubble

Tenten appeared behind Niken and kicked him in his back sending him into the air then she appeared inches from his face above him "you forget who your fighting"

Tenten stabbed a senbon into his shoulder before kicking him in the stomach while he flew down towards the ground Tenten grabbed his arms and wrapped her legs around his head

"Shishi Rendan" Tenten called finishing Niken with a kick Tenten leapt off Niken and smiled "that was for Neji and Guy Sensei you bastard"

Niken smiled as his body turned into light Tenten looked around with her eyes "You fought well Madam Uchiha and I know when I'm beat" Niken's voice echoed around her

"Where are you" Tenten called out but this time got no answer

"Tenten" Konohamaru said landing next to Tenten "we need long range support at the east gate"

Tenten nodded "I'll be there Kono could you go and check on my children make sure they're in the shelter"

Konohamaru nodded before he lunged out punching an Akatsuki ninja who had snuck up behind Tenten "I'll go" Konohamaru said leaping off

Tenten leapt towards the east gate

Back with Naruto and Tsunade both were beaten down and tired under the power of Hanzo and Minato

"Something's not right" Naruto said "Onoki hasn't fought at all he's just floating there"

"Yeah that is strange" Tsunade agreed Tsunade's eyes widened but before she could warn Naruto Hanzo attacked again Tsunade parried the old Ame leader before leaping back

"Onoki is going to level the village with one big Jinton jutsu"

"Like he did in Iwa's last stand I remember the report"

"Please tell me you picked up some Fuinjutsu we need to stop him"

"I have one but it takes time to use in battle"

"How much time"

"one minute" Tsunade nodded "I'll buy the time you do it" Tsunade charged and showed just why she was Hokage clotheslining Hanzo into Minato she was above them lightning fast to Naruto a familiar jutsu formed in her hand

"Chidori" she called throwing it through Hanzo his body convulsing from the electric shocks Tsunade then bent her back dodging a slash from Minato's kunai

Kicking her feet into the air she hit Minato in the chin before landing on her feet and hitting him with a devastating haymaker

Good thing for Minato and my T rating that he's an Edo Tensei or Mianto's organs would have their battlefield in a crimson rain of atomized flesh

"Always full of surprises aren't you Tsunade" Orochimaru commented watching her graphic display "Jiraiya would be impressed"

"Don't you dare" Tsunade turned striking the ground it split down the middle forming a crevice that Orochimaru nearly fell into "speak that way about Jiraiya Katon Gokka Ikarashi" she called breathing a fire storm into the crevice

Orochimaru had to substitute to survive the deadly storm Tsunade unleashed and without hand signs of course she made one fatal error

Minato flashed behind her stabbing her through the heart with a kunai

"I'm glad you get to die Tsunade watching as all of Konoha becomes destroyed by Onoki"

Onoki raised his hands shoulder width around the entire village a white sphere formed with a second above Onoki "the ultimate destruction is upon you all do it"

"No" Naruto said rushing up to Onoki punching him in the chest fuinjutsu swirled out covering him "Fuin Bunri u~ebu"

Naruto called soon Hanzo and Minato were covered in the seals as well as their souls separated from their bodies returning to the after life

Orochimaru cursed from his lab his plan had been flawless Orochimaru made a hand sign

Back on the battle field Orochimaru fell to the ground his body changing until it was Asura the contestant from Suna dead to the world

"some kind of puppet jutsu" Naruto cursed looking over at Tsunade who was already healing her mark vanished as the yin chakra healed her

"should I turn away so I don't see what you really look like" Naruto asked

"Bite your tongue brat or I'll rip it out" Tsunade said with a chuckle "so the battle is over"

"for now but the war is about to end we'll make sure of that"

"we"

"Hai let's work together Baa chan if your up to it"

Tsunade smiled and nodded "I am but for now I need a nap"

"Whatever you say Baa Chan" Tsunade decked him making him crash against the floor "I let you have the first one don't push your luck Gaki"

And this is where the chapter ends as always give me a review


	16. Chapter 16

Alright time for another chapter of Rise of Namigakure I won't tell you how many are left but I bet you'll enjoy them anyways so let's get back into the show

Rise of Namigakure

Naruto fell back onto the hotel bed with a thump putting his hands on his head Isaribi crawled up behind him putting his head in her lap "We won again my love"

"Then why does it feel like I've fallen into a trap"

"You haven't and you won't not as long as we're together" Naruto pulled Isaribi's head down and captured her lips with his the two felt like they could keep doing this forever until a small missile leapt onto Naruto's stomach

that missile being Kushina Otsutsuki Naruto looked up to see his baby girl looking at her "you and mommy were doing kissy faces"

"I know and now do you know what I'm going to do"

Kushina shook her head "uh uh what"

Naruto snapped upwards knocking Kushina onto the bed he began to mercilessly use the best jutsu in his arsenal

The tickle monster no jutsu Kushina squealed and laughed "mommy mommy help me"

Isaribi did help she helped Naruto moving her fingers around Kushina's armpits like little spiders making her squeal with laughter

"Try saying uncle Kushina" Maka suggested from her spot leaning against a wall watching the scene with a smile

"Uncle uncle I call uncle" Kushina said through her laughter Naruto pretended to be mad "uncle now we can't get her Isa Chan" he said sadly

"Don't worry Naru Kun we'll get her next time"

The Otsutsuki family laughed away up until the moment the floor of their hotel exploded in a ball of fire

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples she had used a large part of her chakra and had little to none left to keep going Tsunade had let Naruto go rest for an hour as much for her as it was him "Shizune send for the others"

"Hai Tsunade Sama" Shizune said she was about to turn and summon the other shinobi leaders when they heard an explosion Tsunade turned to see a nearby building had become a giant candle fire and smoke flew high above the village

"Mobilize the medics now" Tsunade yelled "contain the fire and rescue anyone in that building NOW"

Shizune nodded vanishing with a shunshin Tsunade pushed a hidden button on her desk "Get me Shino Aburame Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Inuzuka now" she yelled out

Suiton users surrounded the building and each released a stream of water from their mouths at the fire when the fire was put out medics moved in to rescue any and all civilians

Meanwhile an anbu in a black cloak with a white and green snake mask observed remembering his mission he received from Danzo Sama

_Do not engage the Kyubi jinchuriki if his offspring survives the initial attack capture or kill I leave that up to you Kekkei _

The Root member leapt into a charred hotel room not even caring as he stepped over the body of a child he had chosen the room farthest from the target to place the bomb the smell of smoke hung heavy in the air but Anbu masks filtered out harmful substances so he was safe he broke into a run moving towards his quarry

The Root stopped clutching at his neck "Osuton" Takumi said emerging from the shadows behind him "combined with the Meigakure no jutsu make a perfect assassination"

"Doton Sekkan" the root said earth rose around Takumi who broke through it with a jutsu his arm looked like stone

"you have a Doton affinity" The root choked out

"Futon as well they're what make the Osuton" he said making a hand sign a new wave of pressure crushed the root ninja killing him Takumi walked over and removed the mask revealing the face of Lee Genkai

"Khan Sama will not be pleased"

Tsunade had just received a report on the fire and the remains of a paper bomb analysts believed it to have been a left over from the Akatsuki attack that had failed to go off or an incompetent genin

"TSUNADE" Naruto roared filling the room with killing intent before he knocked the door right off it's hinges with a yokai hari he came through the door

"Naruto calm down" Tsunade said making a few of the leaders raise an eyebrow "I will not calm down not when this" Naruto unsealed Lee's corpse Lee Genkai not rock lee and threw him at the desk

"Tried to set my family on fire your shinobi Tsunade"

"Naruto I sent no one to attack you I fought Orochimaru with you" Tsunade defended while on the outside she was calm she was seething on the inside some little brat was going to kill her alliance

"Khan Dono please calm down" Mei tried to say but a look from him made the Mizukage nervous "Don't think you can get away with it if your behind the attack Mizukage"

"I ordered no attack" Naruto didn't listen and turned back to Tsunade "I want answers now"

"And what will you do when you have those answers" Gaara spoke up for the first time he walked over to Naruto

Lookwise Gaara hadn't changed simply looking older "brother"

"Gaara" Naruto greeted "and I'll send them to the Shinigami my daughter is innocent of this life my wife and eldest have suffered enough"

At this point Kiba Hinata and a man wearing a white visor over his eyes with a black body suit and trench coat walked in "you summoned us Hokage Sama"

"Kiba Hinata I need to know who caused that fire earlier use this" Tsunade pointed at Lee's body

"to get the scent"

Akamaru walked over and began sniffing the body getting the scent he howled "where is it Akamaru"

Akamaru began rapping his claws against the floor "I know that place it's an old warehouse let's go"

"are you coming Naruto"

Naruto punched his hand "heaven and hell couldn't keep me away"

This is where the chapter ends but not to worry another chapter will be coming soon ja ne until then


	17. Chapter 17

I told you you'd get another chapter now you all sit back and enjoy while I tell you the tale of Naruto kicking Danzo's ass

I mean Rise of Namigakure

No wait yeah I mean Danzo getting his ass handed to him on a silver platter

Zehahaha

Rise of Namigakure

The former team eight and the Kahn of Namigakure landed in front of the building it was old and ugly with brown walls and boarded up windows "Akamaru stay back we'll deal with this"

Akamaru barked and sat down standing sentry

The four moved in Hinata activating her Byakugan "The building is empty"

"Look in the basement" Shino said Hinata nodded looking down she smiled "there is a staircase hidden behind a false wall"

The four moved down Naruto not wanting to deal with stealth anymore punched the wall breaking it into splinters

"Well they know we're coming now" Kiba said Naruto smirked and cracked his knuckles "Good"

The four climbed down led by Shino through the dark staircase and his visors night vision setting

"So Hinata you had feelings for me" Naruto asked making Hinata eep and Kiba face palm "is this really the time to be asking this"

"Well there aren't any enemies to fight and I need something to focus on other then my anger"

"Uh hai Naruto Kun I did have feelings for you" Hinata said "I was distraught when you 'died' because I didn't tell you how I felt"

Now Naruto felt guilty well he always felt guilty he could have told his friends he was alive but he had stayed hidden maybe he was afraid of what they'd do or what they'd think of him

Hinata saw his expression and placed a hand on his shoulder telling him 'it's ok'

"So how'd you and Kiba end up together" Naruto asked

"I was sixteen and got separated from my squad I ended up in a bar where I met a girl" Kiba began "she was hot and we stole some sake and well" Kiba paused and Naruto figured it out

"Yeah I get the picture please don't tell me about yours and Hinata's first time"

"It wasn't Hinata you idiot I banged the Tsuchikage's granddaughter" Kiba yelled this is when the root ninjas attack leaping out of the shadows coming out of the walls and falling from the air surrounding and charging our heroes

"Wait so you had sex with the Tsuchikage's granddaughter" Naruto asked punching a ninja and roundhouse kicking a second into three more

"Yes I just said that" Kiba said swiping his claw like nails taking out three ninja he charged his shoulder digging into a thirds chest "and I ended up with a kid because of it"

"So why didn't you marry her" Naruto asked flipping backwards his legs colliding with a ninja's chin sending him flying Naruto then released a breath of wind sending more flying towards Shino who dispatched them to the afterlife with ease

"I would have and I'll admit I should have but a few weeks after I met her she got captured by Orochimaru and used as a guinea pig my kid Kine was given growth stimulants and other crap to make her age faster"

"Orochimaru wanted to use her" Naruto asked elbowing one ninja "as a host"

"Yeah apparently the Tsuchikage was descended from their Shodaime who was some kind of prodigy with Doton" Kiba said killing the last of the ninja's

"Is she" Naruto asked curiously Kiba shook his head "Nah she's a Katon got it from her mom anyways I found her she was a baby in a six year olds body trained to kill and serve that damned snake"

"And this is where Hinata comes in" Naruto asked Kiba nodded "yeah she helped her learn how to be a normal kid one thing led to another and I married her"

"Kine Chan was what helped me overcome the sadness" Hinata said "I'm incredibly proud of her" Naruto understood how proud he was of Maka and Kushina

"I get it now let's go dig up an old root" the four ninja walked out onto a platform with pipes lining the wall Danzo stood in the middle of the platform

"I've been awaiting you Jinchuriki" Danzo said calmly the old elder hadn't changed much over the years

Naruto stepped forward "you tried to abduct my daughter and kill my family why" Naruto demanded Danzo simply walked over "your power is the power of Konoha not Nami return yo your place"

Naruto felt weird why was he the khan Konoha was his home he was the future Hokage not some wannabe kage from the land of waves Hinata ran over and slapped her hand across his back

Suddenly his traitorous thoughts stopped and Naruto grabbed his head "Kiba Shino watch out for the eye under his bandages it's a Sharingan"

"He must have tried controlling Naruto san with genjutsu" Shino deduced "I will fight first Hinata you and Kiba stay back with the Khan" Shino leapt into action charging across the walkway

Danzo did nothing as Shino stabbed his hand through his heart Danzo opened his mouth and gasped insects crawled out of it and out of his pores "Mushigan"

Naruto saw the jutsu and shuddered bug pistol was the perfect name for the jutsu

Danzo fell forward dead on Shinos hand Shino pulled out and Danzo fell to the floor "Very impressive" Danzo said appearing behind Shino

"Perhaps I should have recruited you instead of Torune" before Shino could react Danzo breathed out two wind blades that send Shino flying

"Shino Kun" Hinata yelled rushing forward her arms coated with chakra that changed from blue to purple "Hakke Hasangeki" she called hitting Danzo with a massive shockwave of air the walkway beneath his feet shattered into rubble and Danzo was sent flying only for his body to vanish

Danzo appeared again and Hinata reacted with the kaiten sending him flying back Danzo made hand signs and sent a wave of wind Hinata countered with a fire jutsu but Danzo's jutsu overpowerd hers and sent her falling back towards the hole Hinata reached out grabbing the edge

"HINATA/HINATA CHAN" Naruto and Kiba yelled before they charged Naruto made hand signs "Futon Minamikaze/ Gatsuga" they yelled Kiba and Naruto collaborated well Narutos wind jutsu combined with the Inuzuka's clan attack created a super charged wind drill that went straight through Danzo Kiba landed and pulled Hinata up

Danzo appeared again on the left walkway over Shino's body his left arm was exposed and had nine Sharingan three were closed "impressive most impressive"

Naruto leapt in between the two inuzuka's "your fight is with me Danzo not them"

"you are correct I suppose" Naruto was trying to figure out how this old man had survived dying three times it was unbelievable Naruto looked at his Sharingan

'I need to see something' Naruto leapt back making hand signs "Futon Sukai Ryuo no jutsu" Naruto called

A great wind blew up from beneath their feet and the giant dragon appeared again "circling around them before appearing behind Danzo the old man smirked as he copied the jutsu a second wind dragon formed"

"your jutsu is mine" Danzo boasted Naruto laughed as the two dragons clashed Danzo fell to his knees "the Sukai Ryuo is a kinjutsu" Naruto explained as Danzo's dragon faded away and Naruto's lunged down at Danzo

"Because I'm the only one with enough chakra to use it" the dragon bit down on Danzo and once again he faded Naruto leapt forward with a wind powered hand he cut off Danzo's arm and held him by the neck

"you want the Kyubi so badly you created that arm to control it let me tell you something before you die" Naruto held tightly making Danzo gasp

"I don't have the Kyubi anymore" Danzo's eyes widened before Naruto snapped his neck and threw him down into the darkness

The Yami no shinobi was in his proper place now the darkness

And this is where the chapter ends I hope you enjoyed and of course review


	18. Chapter 18

Hey I bet Your all a little sick of Sandaime Kaizouko challenge so here's a new chapter of rise of Namigakure and if you're not sick of it look out for the next update big event going to happen

Rise of Namigakure

Shino heard the beeping of the heart monitor and felt two soft hands holding his Shino reached with his free hand and grabbed his glasses from the bedside table and put them on before he opened his eyes

"Thank Kami you woke up" Hana Aburame nee Inuzuka told him before kissing him on the lips which he happily returned

Why was Shino Aburame married and making out with his genin teammates older sister their relationship while unusual made a lot of sense when you knew the story

Since the war began medical ninja were required to accompany squads on dangerous missions especially into enemy lines Hana was the one assigned to team 8 partially for her skills as a medic but also because she could provide treatment for Akamaru if he needed it which is how Shino and Hana got to know each other but now how they became a couple

That happened about twelve months earlier when Hana was dating another man who made a scene ridiculing and dumping her in the middle of a restaurant Shino who was having a drink with Kiba walked over and punched the man so hard he knocked out two teeth and the jerk

Later that night Hana came over to his apartment and 'thanked' him and then 'thanked' him three more times that night their relationship just worked out from there

"I'm sorry I worried you" Shino told her when they broke apart for air Hana smiled and rubbed her stomach "yeah you better be buster I'm not taking care of our little girl without you"

Shino didn't reply he just kissed his wife again

Naruto walked into a room in the Hokage tower Mikado and Takumi standing guard outside they opened the door once inside Kushina and Maka rushed over and hugged him while Isaribi watched

"Daddy I want to go home this village is scary"

"We're going home soon girls I just have one more meeting then we're going home" Naruto said "I promise no more bad men are going to hurt you hime" Naruto then looked at Maka

"Or you if I can help it" Maka nodded and hugged her father around the neck Naruto returned the hug pulling both his daughters tightly to his chest not saying anything else

"So Uzumaki you can't do anything without a bang can you" Sumaru said as he and the other assembled village leaders were sitting at a long table with Tsunade at the head

"Yeah well I've heard about your village's secret weapon Hoshibaka" Naruto argued

"That's Hoshikage to you Khan and last I checked I became a kage before you did" Sumaru countered "last I checked my village was founded a _year_ before you became Hoshikage"

Gaara cleared his breath before Sumaru could retort "while this argument is fascinating you didn't seem surprised that Naruto Uzumaki was alive"

Sumaru shrugged "because I didn't our villages coopted during the small nation daimyo conference and we shared a drink"

"A drink" Naruto said with a snort

"Alright a bottle that Lady Koyuki has very good taste in wine" Sumaru said

Tsunade cleared her throat filing away the information about good booze for a later time "Alright now on to the point based on interrogations from Orochimaru and Akatsuki prisoners Operation burning leaf was not meant to destroy Konoha"

"Then what was the point Hokage Dono" Mei asked "based on current intelligence and Shikamaru Nara's prediction they planned to cripple us so we couldn't stop them from attacking their true target"

Tsunade pointed at a map to Kumogakure "they plan to pin us between two fronts" Fu the new leader of Atarashi Taki said after they found Shibuki's body in the Konoha sewers

"Without her land side allies Kiri would be quickly overwhelmed by the Akatsuki army" Mei said "but Kumogakure and the land of lightning herself has been strictly isolationist even more so then my village in the past Akatsuki in a straight confrontation wouldn't win against Kumo"

"And the leader of the Akatsuki isn't stupid" Tsunade said pulling out a manila folder inside was a full dossier on Kurai

"This is Kurai a former Kumogakure shinobi known for his assassination skills having taken down various high profile targets in the last war from captains of industry to daimyo's at one point he was sent to kill your predecessor Mizukage"

That got everyone's attention to escape the wrath of Tetsukame no Yagura was no easy feat even if few people knew _why_ he died"

"One of Akatsuki's former members was Sasori of the red sand who served as one of their information gatherers Kurai could have taken over where Sasori left off"

"So we should prepare to aid Kumo whose to say they won't attack us" Sumaru said

"I have an in with the Raikage he'd know we were freindlies" Naruto said

"And how do you know the Raikage"

"I've a nonviolence agreement with the Yondaime that continued with the Godaime I traded something and he gave his word not to as much as throw a shuriken in Nami's direction"

"What could you have traded to insure that" Gaara asked

"The Kyuubi" Naruto said getting everyone to look at him like he was crazy "I'm an Uzumaki and I had a good medical staff to keep me alive it was touch and go for awhile but in the end it was a positive experience"

"You never cease to surprise me Naruto Uzumaki" Gaara said

"I don't think we should just defend we should attack" Naruto said "the land of wind is cut in half by the two lions of the Hashira"

"Aisu and Kaen" Gaara said with a clenched fist he had lost countless men to the two brothers advance in his nation including his brother Kankuro

"I propose a two front assault one on Kumo the other we'll flank the land of wind front and crush them"

"They wanted Konoha out of the way let's remind them why" Tsunade said the other's leaders rose it was a long journey ahead and one that would lead to battle

Tsunade sat alone in her office a bottle of sake in front of her full to the brim as the old kage sat there listening to the rain outside "I know your there now come out"

Lightning flashed and Itachi Uchiha was standing in the window behind her "well get in here assuming you have new information Itachi"

Itachi nodded "I do Hokage Sama" he said stepping inside and sitting down across from Tsunade Tsunade smiled and pulled out two dishes pouring the sake expertly

"we'll exchange info after a few drinks oh and stop using that voice it's creepy how spot on it is to the real deal" Tsunade said picking up her dish and emptying the contents in her mouth and to her stomach she slammed the dish down with a bang and refilled

"Jiraiya" Itachi's demeanor changed completely gone was the serious expression replaced by a goofy grin he reached his eyes and pulled out two contact lens pained to look like the Sharingan

"Whatever you say Tsunade Hime" Jiraiya's voice said coming out of Itachi's mouth "whatever you say"

Now here is where I end the chapter I expect reviews and plenty of them see ya when ever


	19. Chapter 19

It's been a long time since this was updated huh sorry to keep you waiting but I won't any longer here's Rise of Namigakure new chapter enjoy

Rise of Namigakure

There was no such thing as immortality and no shinobi from Hidan to Orochimaru could claim to truly possess it

And no shinobi had known their own mortality then Itachi Uchiha having known his end would come had left ripples in Jiraiya's spy network which he and Sasuke Uchiha had followed to a pre konoha stronghold for the Uchiha clan

Even in his weakened state Itachi was truly a powerful shinobi and in a perfect world could have worn the hat of the Hokage

Senjutsu and Mangekyo kunai against sword against fist all in between the bombardment of every Katon jutsu the land of **fire **natives knew the stronghold had been reduced to rubble and the forest for miles had been reduced to rubble

In the end Itachi fell and a golden opportunity was found with Zetsu gone there was a significant hole in the Akatsuki intelligence network and with the combination of ninjutsu prosthetic make up and mission reports and interviews Jiraiya had taken Itachi's place in the Akatsuki having claimed to have killed Jiraiya at the cost of his sharingan

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya "did you know" she asked before taking a sip of her sake Jiraiya gulped his down in a second "did I know Naruto was still alive and had founded a shinobi village in the land of waves no I didn't"

Tsunade laughed a little bit "_some _spy master you are" Jiraiya rolled his eyes "I did get some information you should pass on to Naruto his village isn't as squeaky clean as he likes to believe he has a mole in his village"

Naruto took in a breath of fresh air it was good to be home even if it was only for a little bit but as much as Naruto would like to relax and enjoy the day with his family he had to attend the village council meeting he called stupid Akatsuki

Naruto walked into the Kahn tower and into a room with a long half moon shaped table in there was T2 "took you long enough to come home shithead" she told him T2 wore a long dark blue kimono slit at the sides with black pants underneath a holster for her flute Naruto could see sticking out of her right sleeve Naruto grinned "I missed you to T2"

T2 rolled her eyes "Don't call me that and it's good your back so I don't have to deal with all your freaking paperwork let's get this meeting over with" soon enough the council members entered the clan heads of Namigakure plus the Marine commander and the head of security

T2 took her place at the table as the Jonin commander "right then le't's keep this short and sweet we've officially joined the shinobi forces and they know my true identity"

this got many angered reactions "yes Kahn Sama we know" the defense force representative said "and we were all furious about the attempt on the first families life"

Naruto nodded his thanks "according to Konoha intelligence Kumogakure is the likely target Byakushi I ask you to take command of an interception force"

Byakushi Nekotani stood up a well built man he had black hair with speckles of silver wearing a white suit besides him a black cat the size of an adolescent tiger bared it's fangs "it would be my pleasure Kahn Sama"

"Meanwhile under my command five hundred shinobi and two hundred fifty marines will be rendezvousing with Suna shinobi to attack the main Akatsuki stronghold in the land of wind"

Naruto noticed the rustling of black feathers besides him the village head of security Kansei Zandaka stood up a pale skinned man wearing a long blue coat with a collar of the aforementioned black feathers over a dark pinstripe shirt wide brown belt and olive green pants

"Kahn Sama I beg you to reconsider" he said in a clear concise voice Naruto stood up "you think I shouldn't fight the Akatsuki" Kansei held up a hand and shook his head "no my lord but I beseech you to reconsider leading the command yourself surely Fuuma Dono or one of your guards could take command of the Suna Contingent even Nisei Nomin could be more suitable" T2 grit her teeth at the _Honorific_ but otherwise said nothing

before Kansei could continue digging his metaphorical and literal grave Naruto held up a hand "thank you for your concerns as always Kansei but I will not hide from any one be it Konoha Akatsuki or the samurai bears of the north"

other then T2 the other council members raised an eyebrow Naruto sighed "I've seen much of the world in my travels if there is nothing else I have a message to send to Raikage Dono"

Kumo was on high alert even before they received a message from Namigakure high ranking shinobi had been going 'missing' in the days before the world it could be simply assassination missions very successful ones but in this time of war it could only be the Akatsuki

stationed in one of the many mountain peaks bordering Kumogakure Karui stood with hundreds of her fellow Kumo shinobi sharpening her sword once satisfied with the sharpness of the blade she sheathed it Omoi put a hand on her shoulder Karui smiled kissing his knuckle "don't die on me baka"

Omoi smiled and nodded "aren't I supposed to tell you that" Karui smield and nodded "hey your spouse isn't the biggest worrywart in the five great nations" Omoi nodded special tv screens came to life and the Godaime Raikage Darui appeared on the screen flanking him the Yondaime Raikage and his wife Samui Godaime not Yondaime

"Shinobi of Kumo today the Akatsuki has come we've trained for this day for years and it has finally come as your Kage I haven't asked for anything I wouldn't do myself and today I am no different I ask that you fight with me lend me your strength our enemies are coming but so are allies let's show them both the power of KUMOGAKURE" the screens went dark and the shinobi all cheered getting ready for battle

when the screens were off Darui's serious expression changed and he let himself feel all the worry the many years of war had changed Darui's personality made him more determined more serious less relaxed and this invasion didn't make the weight on his shoulders any lighter Samui put a hand on her husbands shoulder "Kumo will endure"

A nodded Darui shook his head putting on a hooded coat like boxers wore with Godaime Raikage stenciled across his shoulder blades he then put his massive cleaver sword over the robe and pulled up the hood "I'll need everyone at their best that includes my left and right arms" Samui and A nodded "you have us" he said Darui nodded black lightning flashed around him

and this is where the chapter ends before I get any gripe about Samui and Darui being paired together what would the couple name for that be Sarui Damui Samui's canon age is she's in her late 20's during part 2 and they know each other personally so heck this could be a canon pairing if Kishimoto cared enough to do it now then read review and I'll see you much sooner next time for another Rise of Namigakure chapter


	20. Chapter 20

See I told you the next chapter would be up sooner than last time but then again that might've been for a different story

If it was for a different story I'll and paste this author's note onto that one unless I forget

Rise of Namigakure

Smoke rose up from a building overlooking Namigakure the smoke gathered together forming slowly into a human shape until the Akatsuki member Kurai was standing on the roof

"Well so this Is Namigakure nice little village you know what would make it nicer though" Kurai held up his hands framing the view of the village the sunset making the white buildings glow with an orange light

"If it was all on fire oh now that would be lovely especially with a new moon oh that'd be splendid Deidara would roll in his grave for missing such a view"

"A view that will never happen" Namigakure head of security Kansai Zandaka says stepping out of the shadows

"Unless you've forgotten our deal Akatsuki" Kurai's neck turns to smoke stretching and sending his head flying towards Kansai swerving around him before stopping when they're face to face

Or face to disembodied flying smoke head "Pain Sama never forgets now have you kept up your end"

Kansai reached into his jacket and pulls out a sealed manila folder "as requested"

Kurai's body turned to smoke reconnecting beneath his neck "Fabulous" as he reached for the folder a low melody began to play the roof began to melt and the sky rained down millions of senbon needles stabbing every inch of Kurai and Kansai

Kurai begins to laugh madly "oh what fun what fun Kai" he calles dispelling the genjutsu T2 is standing above them and the building is surrounded by Namigakure shinobi

"Traitor I knew you were dirty" T2 hissed "take them both show no mercy" the ninja yelled and charged Kurai grins "I'll take the cannon fodder they seem more fun the girl"

Some shinobi throw kunai and shuriken others use Katon jutsu and a few draw swords stabbing Kurai through the heart and other vital organs Kurai laughed "wow the Kahn trains his cannon fodder well better than ours anyways"

Before the ninja's could pull their swords out and retreat Kurai lashed his triangles out in a snapping each of their necks they fell to the ground dead

Kurai then held out his hands funnels of air flew to him and the remaining shinobi began to fall to the ground gasping at their throats "uh uh you're not dying yet I haven't done the best part yet"

In each hand was a ball of air "bye bye" he called clapping his hands together he created a sonic boom and a shockwave of wind that decimated the roof in front of the attack and everything and one that was on the roof

Kurai laughed "oh man that was fun now maybe I should check on old moley see if he's done with the one kunoichi she had such an Orochimaru vibe bout her and not in a secret daughter kind of way now that would be fun to kill and get old snake face mad at ha"

"You and I have very different definitions of fun" Jiraiya drawled out as 'Itachi' Kurai grinned "Itachi what are you doing here"

"**Katon gokkakyu no jutsu**" he said breathing the Uchiha's signature jutsu towards the Akatsuki spy

Meanwhile in the land of lightning the fighting was fierce shinobi both Kumo and Akatsuki's remains littered the ground as the shinobi kept fighting

Darui with his sword swung decapitating three Akatsuki ninjas then frying another with a bolt of black lightning

Darui stood ramrod straight about to signal his forces to continue their advance when the ground began to rumble

"ha ha let them see the power of the Akatsuki's new weapon the Goremu"

The Goremu was a mechanized puppet standing two feet taller than a grizzly on it's hind legs a wooden drone with metal arms and legs with wooden armor in between the Goremu raised fist back and punched the ground sending hundreds of shinobi flying

Meanwhile on a cliff behind the Akatsuki lines three ninja's in a circle were chanting and making hand signs while a fourth looked through a telescope "three enemy attacking from the side"

The three chanting ninja began making new hand signs the Goremu turned crossing it's arms it blocked a hail of paper bombs before it crushed the three ninjas

Darui growled "you Akatsuki swine will pay for that" he said a black panther rose up and pounced on the Goremu knocking it back but otherwise it was undamaged "not even a scratch"

He charged slashing at the puppets foot the Goremu lifted it's leg to crush the Raikage when a white blur sped past grabbing him the Goremu stomped the ground leaving a foot shaped crater

Byaku Nekotani put Darui down "Raikage Sama I am Byaku Nekotani of Namigakure"

Byaku's cat growled besides him Darui nodded "there are more reinforcements I hope" Byaku nodded "Certainly milord we are just the first of hundreds to arrive but before they come we will deal with that"

Darui nodded the Goremu turned to face them raising it's arms slots in it's wrist opened and hundreds of kunai flew out Byaku and Darui leapt to dodge "Jujin no Bunshin" Byaku called his cat turning into a copy of him

"Taiju Kage Bunshin no jutsu" he then called and two Byaku's became two thousand Byaku's "Tora no ame" they all called raining down on the Goremu sending it stumbling back

Darui not going to be outdone made the ram sign black lightning swirled around him "Ranton: Burakku Hantingu"

A pack of black panthers flew at the Goremu electrocuting it with it's fangs before the weapon could recover the panthers turned into one giant panther and bit down taking the Goremu's head and electrocuting it's insides

One the cliffs around them the Nami shinobi arrived boxed in the Akatsuki ninjas could only retreat or perish

The battle at least in the land of lightning was won but the war was far from over


End file.
